Operation:4Gotten
by Plastic Emotion
Summary: I can still remember the day Numbah One announced that one of us was getting decommissioned. Thing is, I didn't realize it was my best friend who was leaving. He didn't even tell me...and I have so much to tell him...34 25
1. Chapter 1

**Operation : 4-G.O.T.T.E.N.**

**4**

**Gets**

**One-sidedly**

**Thrown**

**Tensionally and**

**Exotically**

**Nowhere**

**Disclaimer**: _Sadly, I don't own anything that has to do with KND except my imagination, but those characters still aren't mine, so the adventures they go on are mine. Story line mine, KND not._

**Hard to Forget**

I can still remember Numbah One's big news three days ago. It was extremely hard to forget such news on a beautiful autumn day. The leaves outside had already started falling, leaving the trees half naked to face the wind that would soon turn icy cold, but for now, it was a gentle cool breeze that everyone enjoyed. Especially me.

Me? I'm Kuki Sanban, also known as Numbah Three to my fellow operatives. My friends and I are in an organization called the Kids Next Door, called to protect kids everywhere from the evil clutches of adults and teenagers. Our base is in a tree house in my friend, Numbah One also known as Nigel Uno's house. Numbah One is one of the best of the best, he knows what he wants and figures out a way to get it. He's our sector's leader.

The operatives who shared the tree house that I was in were Numbah One, Numbah Two, Numbah Four, and Numbah Five, but these codenames don't really tell you much, do they? If I were to say, "Hey Numbah Two!" most people would glance at me, wondering what in the world I was talking about. But if I shouted, "Hey Hoagie!" a lot of people would turn to the once chubby, but now tall and slender boy wearing his famous goggles on his forehead with his trademarked dimpled grin.

At ten, Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr. was the short, chubby, humor-loving genius who invented all kinds of inventions that we would use for our different missions. Now at twelve, he's still humor-loving and a genius, but not so short and chubby anymore. In fact, he got cute over the two year span. Girls who usually didn't pay mind to him for his looks began hunting after him, but he would have nothing to do with them. That was because his heart was taken by a girl long ago and that girl was Numbah Five.

Abigail Lincoln, a.k.a. Numbah Five, was the 'cool girl' of the team. Just by walking into a room she could silence it with her honey brown eyes peeking out from under her red cap, her long, dark braid hanging from the back of her cap, and her attitude telling them to shut up. She usually knew what to do when Numbah One wasn't around, she was second in command. I often wondered where she got her street girl accent from, since her dad fumbled with his words and her mother had a French accent. Not even her sister talked like she did, so I still wonder about that.

But still at twelve, taller, tougher, and spiked with attitude, she still has the same personality from when she was ten. And she would never leave anyone out. If something where to happen, she worried for everyone, no matter who you were, even if you were a short, unpopular, and tubby student in her class. She was the one to turn to if you had a problem, and since she learned a lot of her fighting moves from her older sister, Cree, she was the one to turn to if you wanted to learn some new fighting moves.

Numbah Four was always up for learning anything that had to do with punching, kicking, or beating someone up. Wallabee Beatles, the tough guy of our sector, and the shortest, was the rashest, unreasonable, most difficult and dimwitted kid you could ever meet. He hardly thought of the consequences of his actions and could care less of what happened to him, as long as he won. He had a temper problem that took him forever to get control of, and when he did, he would become the sweetest boy to ever meet Cleveland. And for some reason, I found this extremely attractive.

His frustration brought me giggles and the irony of him being short with a big bully's attitude made him awfully cute. Unless he was mad at me or I was made at him, which happened to be a lot of the time, we were the best of friends and almost inseparable. When we were ten, I tried hugging him whenever I could and picking the right moments to hug him in, not to give away my secret. But as these two years passed, I avoided hugging him, not because I don't like him anymore, but because I'm too shy to.

Shyness wouldn't have been a personality trait you would label me two years ago. At ten I was a flirtatious, happy-go-lucky, fun-loving, and nature-loving girl. I loved to express myself whenever I could, from drawing, to singing, to dancing, but now, I do these things in private and blush to the darkest of reds if I'm caught in the act. And flirting, well, I did it to watch Numbah Four get jealous. I would tease other boys to see what he would do and usually he would pull me away from them or interrupt the conversation. But now, he just stares at me with a look that says, 'I'm right here, you know.'

But no matter what, I could always count on my comrade to help me out, until now.

&&&

Numbah One's voice echoed within the tree house, interrupting my experimenting with make-up.

"_Fellow operatives, report to the living room, stat!_"

"Uh-oh." I hummed, trying to remove the eye-liner and eye shadow from my eyelids. In reality, we weren't, I mean, us girls, weren't supposed to be wondering what it would be like to wear make-up all day to impress others. Make-up was supposed to make you look older and that wasn't the plan of being a KND member. I was allowed to have some because when I used to play with my stuffed animals I would dress them up and play pretend, but I didn't put make up on to play pretend this time. I really wanted to know what it was like.

Before I started removing my make-up, I had looked at myself in my mirror, examining my face as I added each new cosmetic on. I really did look like a teenager, which was a little exciting and a little alarming at the same time. Was this bad to wonder what it was like to become a teenager in one year? I sighed as I shoved all the make-up back into the drawer I had taken it out from and ran to the living room.

I pulled my sleeves over my hands and smiled. I had actually grown into my overbaggy sweaters that my mom bought me after all that sciencey junk started happening to my body, but with some stretching and buying them a size bigger than usual, I looked fine and comfortable. I'm still nervous showing my body like teenage girls do, but I'm still twelve, so I should be. The only ones in the room were me, Numbah One, and Numbah Four.

Numbah Five came out after and Numbah Two followed. "What's up?" asked Numbah Two, his voice no longer so high pitched, but mellow and smooth. Numbah One looked to the floor, no sign of happiness in his face. His black, round sunglasses slid down his nose as he shook his head and sighed. "It is a proud day when a kid is picked off the grounds of a school and offered a job that sacrifices his entire childhood to do good for the benefit of all kids everywhere, and the offer is taken."

I nodded along with everyone else. This was too true. "But, of course, this job cannot be fulfilled throughout the operative's entire life. There comes a time when the operative becomes too old to accomplish the title 'kid'. There comes a time, when the former KND member becomes…a teenager." continued Numbah One, glancing at us. I got a bad feeling in my stomach as Numbah One shook his head for the moment.

Why would Numbah One be talking like this unless…someone was getting decommissioned! My eyes grew twice their size as I tried to think of who's birthday was coming up. My mind raced as I couldn't think of anyone's. My brain was clogged with the speech Numbah One was giving. "You're not leaving us, are you Numbah One!" I asked suddenly, my throat closing up with tears.

Everyone stared at me and Numbah One didn't look up from the floor. His mouth hung open, as if to answer, but he couldn't. Our leader couldn't just leave, could he? We needed him! To plan our missions, to lead us into battles, to stop arguments between the team! I held my stare to Numbah One, but he didn't answer me like I thought he would. I felt a hand cup over my shoulder, and I looked to the side into the emerald eyes that were filled with sorrow. The eyes I loved to stare into when I ever had the chance. "No, Kooks. Numbah One ain't goin' nowhere."

I blinked vacantly, "Then who's leaving? Why is he giving a speech like someone's quitting?"

Numbah Four looked at me, his expression swimming with depression, "I don't _wanna_ leave you guys…it's just that it's my time to go…" I stared at him, pulling away from his support. It couldn't be true. Numbah Four was turning thirteen! And no one told me! How could he just tell me now when his decommissioning could be tomorrow for all I know! My sadness turned into anger as I ran to my room and slammed the door.

"I thought he was my friend…" I breathed, crying into my pillow. My make-up that I failed to removed fully melted into my white pillow, making a gray stain of smears on my bed and face. Emotion flows out of me like water out of a faucet. Once I start, I can't stop. I tried muffling my sobs by covering myself with the hundreds of toys I've kept in my room since I joined the KND. I always found comfort in small spaces, but the split in my heart was not small at all.

A slight knock came to my door after an hour or so. I had been looking out my window, watching the leaves from the tree fall down below, an enemy for parents who had to rake that up later. I glanced at the door and ignored the knocking.

"Kuki?"

It was Numbah Four. The sadness I had before overwhelmed me once again and silent tears traveled down my cheeks until they met at my chin and dripped off, staining my sweater with mascara. I assumed I looked horrible with make-up smeared all around my face with tear lines marking down my face. There was no way I could face Numbah Four looking like this. And I couldn't really clean myself up without a bathroom, which was right by his room so either way he would see me.

I also didn't want him to see that I was crying. I'd rather him think I was angry than sad. Then he would feel guilty for making me feel this way. For telling me last minute so we wouldn't be able to have some fun together and make his last days memorable. Another knock met my door, this time, firmer. "Kuki?" he called again. His voice…seemed so different. The way he was saying my name made it sound like I was deathly ill, lying on a hospital bed.

"Please, Kooks, open the door…" he whined, placing his hand on my door with a thump. Kooks. That was his pet name for me. How I loved when he called me that. Perhaps that's why he was calling me that now. To bribe me to open that door. To face something I didn't want to face. I walked to the door unwillingly, but I did not open it. I only stared at it, wondering what I was doing.

He obviously didn't hear my footsteps, so he sat against my door, banging against it as he slid down. "F'oine. You don't hafta talk to me. Just listen." I crossed my arms and looked down shamefully. He took a deep breath and sighed, "Rememba' when we made that promise when we were ten? The promise that we would be friends no matta' what?"

I remembered. We had just gotten over a fight that had lasted over a week long. All week we were glaring at each other, trying to put each other down, or start rumors about each other. At one point I had the girls on my side and he had the boys on his. Eventually when that was over, and we were in the privacy of the tree house, he apologized and then I did. I gave him a forgiving hug and in that moment, we promised that even through fights, adults, and even growing up, we would always be friends. I sniffed as an answer to his statement.

I heard him sniff himself, but his voice came out strong, "Kuki, we promised each otha' that no matta' what we'd be friends and friends help each otha' out through the hardest times, right?" I silently agreed within the four walls of my room. I knew what he wanted, but he would have to admit it first. He hadn't lost my friendship, but he wanted my help. He knew what I wanted and this would be difficult for him.

"Kuki…I…"

I put my head against the door, wanting to catch even a whisper of his voice.

"This is a really hard t'oime for me roight now…" he sighed, banging his head slightly on my door, "I don't wanna forget all the missions we've done, all the good t'oimes we've had…but…" his voice trailed off and I slowly went to my knees, my insides feeling like they were being thrown into a blending machine.

"…I'm…scared…"

My eyes widened as those words escaped the lips of the boy who would not even look at a person who would say such things. For Numbah Four, admitting fear was admitting defeat and Wally _had_ to win. No matter what it took. And as I sat on the floor, motionless and speechless, I realized this was the last battle Numbah Four would ever face as a KND member and as my friend. This wasn't what I wanted to hear. I wanted to hear that he wanted me in his time of need, that I was the one who could cheer him up, that he wanted to apologize for the sudden bad news, but no. I got worse than that.

"Kuki?" he mumbled, probably wondering if I had actually listened to that. I hung my head and swiped my arm across my face, trying to clean myself up a bit, pressing the red button that was on the side of my door, opening it. For a split second, Numbah Four fell back, but he stopped himself before his head hit the ground, using his abdominal muscles to hold himself up. In that half of a second, he looked into my blotted, red-eyed puffy face with the deepest look of sympathy.

He immediately got up and rubbed his arm, glancing around my room that hadn't changed since we were ten. "Uhm…" he muttered, still avoiding to look at me in my state. I looked away, "I'm gonna go clean myself up…" I sighed, making my way to the bathroom. I washed my face, and looked up. Much better. Before I looked like a monster. Now I looked like regular Kuki Sanban, with watery eyes.

I slowly walked to my room, knowing he was waiting for me. I took a deep choppy breath and entered in. He was looking at my ceiling as if me crying and his little speech hadn't happened at all. He glanced at me with a small smile, a sign of hope for him, but a sign of memory keeping for me. "C'mon, Numbah Three, you can get through this!" he quietly cheered on, taking my hands, "But first you hafta help _me_ get through this." He looked at me with pleading eyes, "Please…"

I still had my head in a low position, but my interest had gone to our hands. He was holding my hands. Probably not a romantic notion in his head flowing at the moment, but my heart lifted and a smile emerged from the corners of my mouth. "That's what friends do." I nodded and he smiled a relieved grin. "I didn't mean for the news to come this late…but…I couldn't just say…I mean, I had to get Numbah One to…" he fumbled, letting go of my hands and shoving them in his pockets.

I guess I could understand him, I wouldn't know how to present this kind of news to everyone else. "I…I'm sorry…" I apologized, blushing in shame. "For what?" he asked curiously. I looked up at him finally, facing reality, "F-for acting the way I did…I took this like a baby and-"

"No!" he interrupted so suddenly that I jumped. I looked at him with terrified eyes as he realized his error and smiled, "It ain't yo' fault. This whole thing came out wrong and…well…" He shrugged, letting me know the way I acted was okay with him. "Hey, let's all get some ice cream. There's this strawberry an' chocolate shake I've been d'oyin' to have." I smiled and did something I hadn't done in a long time. I pulled him into a hug, but this time it was different because I wasn't used to Wally being the same height as me, so I rested my chin on his shoulder and hugged him that way.

I could feel his body tense up at first, then relax when I let him go. His cheeks reddened uncomfortably, and I got the flutters in my stomach that I used to get whenever he blushed. No matter how old we get, I don't think I would _ever_ not like him. He motioned for me to follow him and I did. Going to get ice cream was like hanging out as if his decommissioning were years away. But in reality, we had two days left and I had no idea what to do.

0000

**Author's Note**: _My second piece of work in a KND category. Tell how you like. This will be filled with anger and emotion, so yeah, it's those types, but in Numbah Three's version. Review and tell how you like or don't like!_

_-TSSC_


	2. Cleaning Out The Office

**Cleaning Out the Office**

All four of us were standing in front of the Beatles's house. Numbah Two hesitantly rang the door bell and we waited for the answer. A minute went by and this time Numbah One rang it. The door opened back, revealing the almost thirteen year old wearing an oversized orange t-shirt and light blue jersey trunks. He was barefoot and his hair was in a mangled mess, giving us an indication that he had just gotten up. Rubbing an eye, he yawned and realized who we were, "Oh. Roight. Come in." he said lamely, opening the door wider.

We went into the familiar surroundings of Numbah Four's house, yet it felt so strange at the same time. A tiny pair of eyes peeked out at us from behind Numbah Four's legs and disappeared as soon as I looked at him. "Hi, Joey!" I giggled, knowing the three year old was shy around non-family members, as most three year olds are. "Hi…" he greeted quietly, hiding in the safety of his older brother.

Joey was an exact copy of Wally, only smaller and less muscular. He wore a hood, blue jeans, and sneakers. The only difference was that unlike Wally, Joey's favorite color was yellow and so his hood was a dark yellow, but otherwise than that, they were clones. Same hair, same style, same eyes, and even same attitude. Yet, it's still cute to see a miniature Wally hide from others in a shy way.

"Hey, sport, havin' company ova' are yeh?" asked a familiar voice. "Yeah, dad." Numbah Four answered, nodding. Mr. Beatles smiled at us, "You kids had breakfast?" We all nodded except Numbah Four who growled, "_No_." His father ruffled his hair, making it even more messier than before, "Of co'rse you didn't, yeh sleepy sloth! You got up two seconds ago."

Something about Mr. Beatles. He's a type of dad who can do no wrong. No matter how embarrassed he can make his son feel, Wally just can't get angry at him, and who could blame him? Sometimes I wish he and my dad switched personalities for one day. My dad can be a little too strict with me because I'm twelve now and next year I'll be thirteen. He treats my sister, Mushi, like a kid because she's turning ten, and proud of it.

I giggled as Numbah Four grumbled, but out of hunger. "We won't be long, sir." announced Numbah One, and Numbah Four led us up to his room. "Just a warnin' for ya." he said cautiously, "Careful when yo' gonna open my closet." He turned the knob and I stood on my toes to see over everyone else since I was in the back.

As the line moved in, I entered in, memorizing the room. It definitely looked like it belonged to Numbah Four. Clothes thrown on the floor, a messy bed, a pair of boxing gloves hanging over his bed like a trophy, his computer desk a complete disaster, and a bunch of sports equipment were lying all over the floor. "You live in this?" I teased, glancing at Numbah Four while he leaned at the doorway with his arms crossed.

"Yeah? What of it?" he threatened, protecting his territory. "Nothing! It's just a little messy." I smiled, and Numbah Two snorted, "A little messy! More like he's living in his closet!" Numbah One nodded, "Speaking of which…" He went to Numbah Four's closet as Numbah Two got on Numbah Four's computer to delete any files that had to do with KND. Oh, maybe I forgot to tell you _why_ we're here. It's to clean out Numbah Four's room entirely.

When he gets decommissioned, the KND are not allowed to mess with the teenager's life. So we have to clean out any memories of us before that day comes. That means, any secret files he might've stored in here, any weapons, any pictures that had us in the tree house with equipment…anything that had to do with KND. After Numbah Four's mind is erased, he'll only remember us as close friends, not fellow team mates. He won't remember the missions or the bad guys, or anything like that.

As I watched my friends clear out the room, I wondered if it's possible for him to forget me. I could feel my eyes tear up as I looked away from his direction. Numbah One was pulling out three bags from Numbah Four's closet, "What's this?"

"I sorta decided to help you guys out…" muttered Numbah Four, looking at me. Numbah One opened one of the bags and his eyes widened. I slowly went by him and peeked into the bag. It was filled with all kinds of weapons, reminders, disks, letters, and a video cassette. I picked it up and looked at him in wonder. He chuckled and nodded, "Its, uh, when you wanted to make that movie about Rainbow Monkeys in the tree house last year…"

I looked from the video to Numbah Four's face. "You kept this?" I asked with a teasing smile. "Well, I wasn't sho' if yeh wanted it or not…" he tried defending himself, blushing at the same time. I clutched the tape, remembering what a fuss he had made about me forcing him to record my toys as I acted them out and told a story, making believe I was making a movie.

At twelve, I'm not so obsessed about Rainbow Monkeys, but I still think they're cute. And I loved annoying Numbah Four with them. Numbah Five went through his books and found one that she had interest in. She pulled it out and sat on his bed after kicking her way to it, that is. She opened it, "Hey, Numbah Four, I didn't know you had a photo album." "Yeah well…" he shrugged, not caring if she went through it or not.

Numbah Five smiled as she went through the pictures until she reached one that caught her by shock, "Boy, I know you didn't put this one in here!" This triggered an interest in everyone, especially me. "Lemme see!" I giggled, sitting next to her and pulling the book on my lap. It was a picture of her and Numbah Two, hugging _very_ closely. In fact, she was practically curled up in his arms. I giggled and sighed, "Awwww! I think that's such a cute shot!"

Numbah Four sat next to me and inspected the picture, "Oh yeah, I dunno. I found it an' put it in with the rest." Numbah Five glared at him, but Numbah Two gazed at the pic, "Numbah Five, how come we're not that close anymore?" I watched her cheeks burn, "Because of your bad sense of humor!"

Numbah Two looked hurt, "Bad sense of humor! What are you talking about! I have a great sense of humor!" I giggled as the two argued and continued through the book that Numbah Five had forgotten about. This alarmed Numbah Four, because he snatched it from me and went through it himself. "I know where the ones you need are." he said, rushing through pages. I looked at him oddly and sighed, nodding.

I wasn't really planning on taking any of his pictures. I just wanted to see them. After a while, Numbah Two went back to the computer and shut it down, "This baby's ready to go!" Numbah Four nodded glumly and watched Numbah One and Five take down the bags of memories. Numbah Two followed them, leaving Wally and me alone. He closed the book slowly and placed it back on its shelf. He didn't take even one picture out.

He sat on the end on his bed and sighed, leaning his head against his hand on one side while snapping the other hand entertainingly as if I wasn't there. I sat on the other side of the bed, letting him know I was still there for him. He stopped snapping and looked up. "Kuki?"

"Yes?"

"Rememba' yestaday when I said I was scared?"

"Mm-hm?"

"I didn't mean for it to come out loike that."

I turned my head to look at him. He was staring at the floor, his free hand hanging on the side of his leg, tapping his knee every once in a while. "I'm not scared to get my m'oind erased or anythin'…it's…I won't know what I'm doin' when I'm a teenaga'…"

I patted his shoulder, "I know…try not to think about it…"

"How can't I!" he exploded, shooting the quiet feeble moment out the door. He jumped off the bed and glared at me, "How can I try not to think about it when my little brotha' greets me every mornin', having no idea what's going on and'll wonda' why I'll be actin' totally different in a few days? How can I try not to think about it when there's a possibility of the teenagas gettin' me to join up with 'em? How can I try not to think about it when we both know one day we moight be enemies!"

I stared at him, terror stricken. I had never seen him so angry at me before. He almost looked like he wanted to kill me for the suggestion! I was only doing what he had asked me to do! I was trying to help him in his bad situation, being his friend! Duh! I know we might be enemies one day! Of course there's a possibility of him joining up with the teens! Him thinking of Joey was a personal worry of his, hurting his little brother that he cared for so much. It would end up like Numbah Five and her older sister Cree.

Cree was part of the Teenagers and she tried her best to get the newly decommissioned members of KND to the Teenagers' side. And every KND member knows it's beyond us to stop them. But as I looked into Numbah Four's infuriating anger, tears began pouring down my cheeks. I cried for my fear, for my embarrassment, but mostly, for his anger. If only Numbah Eighty Six knew the torment that each operative went through before decommissioning, maybe she wouldn't be so bossy to them all the time.

I closed my eyes and covered my face, almost believing he was going to hit me. I sniffed in my hands, breathing up tears and feeling the drowning sensation. I glanced up, my vision still impaired from the hundreds of tears building up in my eyes, but they were pressed away by Numbah Four. He pushed his thumbs around my eyes to clear my view and kneeled in front of me, looking into my eyes. "Kooks…I…" He looked down like a sad puppy who knew he had done wrong.

"I'm sorry…I didn't…mean to…make you cry…" he mumbled, sounding like he wanted to cry himself. That would be best for him and it probably would've happened too if it wasn't for Nigel, Hoagie, and Abby piled at the door, waiting for an explanation. "What happened?" commanded Numbah One, crossing his arms. I rubbed my eyes and sniffed with a smile, "It's okay, guys. Wally just needed to get a few things off his chest."

The three looked at each other, wondering if they should go further into what had happened between me and Wally, but I guess they saw we had it under control. It wasn't like Numbah Four was abusing me or anything. He was just under a lot of stress. I turned to him to see his expression, but he wasn't looking up. He was hanging his head shamefully low. He was probably feeling sorry for himself.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, the second time I've hugged him in a long time, but this time, I was more comfortable with the situation because he was on his knees, so his head was lower than mine, allowing me to hug him the way I used to. Joey, who had followed the others up the stairs, peeked into the room and stared as his hero allowed himself to become victim to a girl's hug. Even as young as three, the little boy was disgusted. Joey scrunched his little nose and stuck out his tongue, "Ewwwww!"

Everyone looked at the small toddler and laughed. We couldn't help ourselves. Joey crossed his arms and glared at us. "He's such a little you!" I giggled, poking Numbah Four who had sat himself on the bed again. Joey scrambled for Numbah Four, sitting himself on Wally's lap, claiming him for himself. "I wish he woulda been born when I was younga' though…" sighed Numbah Four, ruffling Joey's hair, "Then maybe I coulda taught him some of the ropes…"

"No matter. It'll be a great day when Joey joins up with the KND. When he's old enough, that is." smiled Numbah Five, but Numbah Four frowned. Tommy, Numbah Two's brother, had joined the KND when he was eight two years ago and my sister joined last year when she was nine. I was so proud of her and Numbah Two was proud of Tommy, but Numbah Four will never get to see his little brother become an operative. "I hope not…" Numbah Four whispered, but only I heard him.

As I saw the depression creep up on him again, I wondered what it would be like to constantly fight Mushi, wanting to destroy her and her friends. A cold chill ran through me as I shook the thought away. That was a full year away…and a full year without Numbah Four.

A loud rumble from Numbah Four's stomach made us all jump and Joey giggled, punching his brother's stomach with a curved fist. Numbah Four noticed this and corrected his brother's technique. "Make sho' yo' fist is straight, or else you'll break yo' wrist." Joey fixed it the way Wally told him to and punched the air towards me. Numbah Four smiled proudly, "Exactly like that. Keep doin' it that way an' you'll have an iron punch."

Joey grinned and jumped off. "I'll come by the tree house lata' guys. I got some stuff to do." said Numbah Four, heading out his room. We followed him, nodding. "See ya later, alligator!" chuckled Numbah Two, receiving a rude shove from Numbah Five, "Boy, would you stop with the joking!" I giggled, those two are so obvious for each other! Numbah One waved and followed the others while I stopped and faced Numbah Four. "You'll be okay? You want me to stop by before you come?" I asked with concern.

He smiled at me, "Geez, Kooks, yo' one of the best friends I could eva' have…I don't deserve you." I gave him one of my favorite smiles. The one when I smile so much, by cheeks push my eyes closed, "I'm just being the friend I promised and always was. Don't think just because you're getting decommissioned in a few days made me more caring about how my friends feel!" I giggled, throwing a playful punch.

Joey, seeing my action, ran to us, glaring at me, "Go away!"

Numbah Four softly knocked his knuckles against Joey's head, "That ain't noice to tell my friend to go away." Joey crossed his arms and huffed. I smiled and was on my way out when Numbah Four's last words stung me like jumping into an icy pool on a freezing winter's day.

"It's tomorrow."

0000

**Author's Note**: _Dun, dun, dun! Sadly, tomorrow will be his birthday and we all know what that means. Especially Numbah Three. I kinda like how I made Joey. He came out cute!_


	3. One Last Memory

**One Last Memory **

I stayed quiet as Numbah Two suggested that we head for some lunch before we went to the tree house. The day seemed colder for some reason, although the temperature hadn't changed within the three hours we had been hanging out, but the cold wind appeared to have stung through my bones, freezing me to the core.

"_It's tomorrow…_"

I swallowed hard as I tried to act normal, but Numbah Five caught on before I had even tried to answer to Numbah Two's question of what we were hungry for. "Maybe we should wait for Numbah Four to get lunch." she suggested, glancing at me. I smiled thankfully, but Numbah Two grumbled, "He's eating breakfast, Numbah Five. We'll have to wait at least another two hours for his stomach to get empty again!"

Numbah Five arched an eyebrow, "For all the years you've known that boy you still don't get that his stomach's an endless pit?"

"So is Numbah Two's." I giggled, managing to seem somewhat controlling over how I felt. He rubbed his head, making his light brown hair wave back and forth, "Yeah, but I don't gain the weight anymore! I can still eat six chilly dogs without throwing up!" he announced proudly, trying to impress. That statement only made me dizzy, Numbah Five disgusted, and Numbah One give him an odd look.

Numbah Two looked down, his goggles covering his dark brown eyes, but you could tell there was a deep sadness within them. "I'm gonna miss him…" he sighed, staring at the ground glumly as we walked, and we all held the same thought. He wouldn't be around anymore. Not to comment or jump in when we least expect it. He wouldn't be around to cheer me up from the stupid stress or teasing at school. Sure, he'd be in the same class, and always my friend, but after that…after the school day was over, he would be gone.

"Come on team, we have to make the best of this. It's not like we didn't know it was going to happen." said Numbah One, putting his hands into his pockets.

I glared at him, "We could've been told sooner!"

"If you paid attention to whose birthdays are when, I wouldn't need to tell you." he answered stiffly, practically saying it was my fault that I didn't know. I moved over near Numbah Two. At least he knew more or less how I felt and he wouldn't blame anything on me like Numbah One just did. But Numbah Two was still staring at the ground. He could've walked into a pole and not noticed, he was so depressed. As the shops and restaurants neared, my heart broke.

Even though we didn't really want to, we entered into a fast food arena where all kinds of food were sold and got on line. I ordered a plain set of fries with a soda, and right after, felt extremely guilty. How could I even attempt to buy lunch without Numbah Four? It would be his last lunch with us, and I had already betrayed him. I brought my tray to a table and sat, staring as my food became cold.

Numbah Two had bought a single chilly dog, and was staring at it, same as me. He glanced at me with a '_I know how you feel._' look. Numbah One still had his food in his bag and Numbah Five had only bought a drink. "Let's head for the tree house." she said solemnly. I gave my fries away, but took my drink. We didn't go back to the tree house though. We went to the park, our favorite place to hang out besides headquarters to relax our emotions.

I was giving Numbah One the cold shoulder for his reply to me earlier. I wouldn't even look at him. He should have known better to scold me about my best friend. Yes, maybe I should have known Wally's birthday, but on the other hand, I'm not too organized with dates and schedules. I usually pick up the news from someone else.

Numbah Five sat on an old wooden bench that overlooked the sandbox, which was empty for the day. The sand looked browner than its usual vibrant yellow, but it was due to the change of weather, with the rain and all. I looked at the sandbox, remembering the first time I had gone in to play. I was about five or so when I ran into the tiny bits of grains with my shovel and pail, ready to dig.

I had sat myself right in the center, where it was empty, sticking my shovel into the soft wavy sand to fill my bucket when a group of five stomped over and cast a shadow on me, forcing me to look up. "Hi!" I had greeted cheerily, how I always was, "You wanna play with me?"

They glared at me darkly with disgust, "No." I already knew these five were weird, just by the way they talked unanimously, but I ignored this and said, "Okay!" continuing with my shoveling. "This is our spot, our sandbox. So get out!" they ordered, taking a step closer to me. "Can't we share?" I asked, pouting and making my eyes huge. This little act usually worked with adults, for their weakness was cuteness, but obviously it didn't work for these guys.

"NO!" they yelled, horrified at the thought, "What's our's is our's! We don't share with others!" That's when the girl closest to me, with her bow neatly in place and eyes focused, reached for my shovel and poured all the sand that was loaded on it into my clean and shiny hair. Ever since I was small, I had taken pride in my hair. I loved to comb it out and wash it and style it, but sand was extremely hard to get out, although I think I was more hurt that they had done such a mean task to me.

My lip trembled and I cried, tears pouring down my face as I was about to run to my parents when I bumped into a boy who had watched the entire thing. I stared at him, the tears that had been running down my face pausing. I hadn't expected someone else to be there. He looked up at me since he was kinda short with an expression of calculation. Probably wondering if he should help me or not.

The five others were laughing their heads off to the sky, proud of what they had done. The short boy with blond hair marched over to them with a grumpy attitude, "Hey! You guys!" he called with an accent I hadn't heard before. "What do you want?" they answered, looking at him darkly. "I want you to say yo' sorry to that gerl!" the boy replied, pointing at me. For some reason, I had flutters in my stomach. I had never had a hero before.

"And what if we don't?" they answered back, crossing their arms. "Then you'll have to answa' to me!" he said, crouching down with his fists up. "Oh, please. You? Take on us? Go home and suck your thumb while you still have a chance." they threatened dully. I covered my mouth with shock as my hero charged forward and stopped in a sudden jolt, kicking sand into their faces, burning their eyes, "Suck on this!" he growled.

They ran off, rubbing their eyes in pain as they whined with tears. He smiled with satisfaction as I stared in disbelieve at what had just happened. "You made them cry…" I whispered, but he heard me. Turning, he walked past me, "They made you cry first." I blinked at the reasoning. He was right, but that didn't make his actions right. I smiled anyway and followed him. He stopped, knowing he was being followed and looked at me, "What?"

"Nothing!" I giggled and he gave me a grim look. He continued walking and I continued following him. "Why are you followin' me!" he fumed, his face an inch from mine. I smiled and leaned towards him, opening my arms and hugging him right on the spot. After five seconds, he started squirming away, "EW! GROSS! What's wrong with you!"

I stared at him. I hadn't done anything wrong. It was my nature to hug people when I was happy. It was the type of person I was. "I was just giving you a thank you hug, Mister!" I said plainly with a blink. The boy looked at me grimly, "Well, I got somethin' to tell you! Numba' A, I don't loike gerls! And I hate hugs! So keep yeh cruddy arms to ya'self! And letta' two, I ain't no Mista'! I'm Wally Beatles!"

Completely ignoring everything he had said before his name, I smiled and put my arms behind me, rocking back and forth on my heels, "I'm Kuki Sanban! How come you talk like that?" He glared at me, his fingers curling into fists, "Loike what?" I made his same position, "Loo-eye-ke dis?" I stared at him and fell to the ground in laughter. It was fun imitating him. He watched me as I slowed my laughter into giggles and got back up. He looked angry, but his eyes showed he was hurt. I gasped worriedly, covering my mouth with my sleeved hands, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to laugh at you! I like the way you talk!" I added softly with a small smile.

He relaxed his pose and arched an eyebrow, "I moved here two weeks ago…"

"Really? From where?" I asked curiously.

"Sidney."

I gave him an awkward glance, "I've never met him. Where does _he_ live?"

Wally looked at me as if I was crazy, "Sidney ain't no one! It's a place in Australia." crossing his arms, pleased that he knew more than me. My eyes widened as all I knew about Australia was that certain animals lived there. I didn't know people lived there, too. I'm pretty sure most kids at five had the same idea as me. "You mean where all the aminals live!" I asked excitedly. He nodded, "Sho', kangaroos, koalas, wolves, dingoes, …" he counted off his favorites, pausing for a moment looking grim.

"What else?" I asked eagerly, bouncing around.

"…Wallabies…" he ended gloomily. I noticed his attitude changed quickly as he mentioned this. "You don't like-" I started, but was interrupted by a mother's call.

"Wally?...Wally!"

The short boy didn't move. He acted like his mother hadn't called him at all. I stared at him, "Aren't you gonna answer?" He gave me a look of '_I don't think so_.'

"Wallabee Beatles!"

This caught him by surprise. He looked at me and blushed, covering his face with one hand, "WHAT!" he yelled back. A lady came over to us with hair just as blond as Wally's with a worried expression, "Here you are! I thought I told you not to go off by yo'self in a strange place? I said to wait by the car!" I watched as his mother scolded him in front of me as he just crossed his arms uncaringly.

After a while, she glanced at me and her face brightened, "You've made a friend, have you dear?" Wally looked around confused, obviously showing that he hadn't considered me one yet. I smiled and waved to his mother, "Hi, I'm Kuki!"

Wally's mother smiled back at me, taken in by my naïve cuteness, "Oh, she's adorable! Imagine! Yo' first day that you actually agree to come outside and you make a little friend, Wally." she fluttered, patting her son on the head. He, on the other hand, looked like he was just fed poison. "I'll be ova' on the bench." farewelled his mother, walking away.

I turned to him, "I like your mommy. She's nice. You wanna play?" I had a habit of changing topics very quickly, just to get my opinions out. He glared at me and growled, "You can't be my friend!" I felt extremely hurt, "Why not?" I asked curiously. After all, didn't he have some intention of at least playing with me if he stood up for me before? "Because yo' a gerl!" he answered harshly, offending me greatly. I gave him the same stare he was giving me. "I know I'm a girl! What does that have to do with anything!" I whimpered, watching as he snuffed me off, "We can't be friends because then that would mean yo' my gerlfriend and I don't loike gerls!"

I put my hands to my hips, "That doesn't mean I'm your _girlfriend_! It just means we're friends! A girlfriend means you _love_ me!" He looked at me with a vague expression, trying to get my point. "I can just be a girl who's your friend!" I said happily, waving my arms above my head. "I don't loike what gerls loike." he answered again. For reasons of his own, he honestly didn't to accept me as a friend, but I had already set my goals for this boy. He was interesting and different, and I wanted to learn more about him and what he knew.

I hummed as I rubbed my cheek, "What do you like?"

"Wrestling, baseball, video games, wrestling…" he repeated, fusing his brain with thought. "And f'oighting!" he cheered, throwing two punches and a kick, falling back. I giggled, "You're doing it wrong!" He glared at me from the ground and crossed his arms, "How would you know? Yo' just a gerl!" I sighed and rolled my eyes, throwing the same punches and flying kick with balance.

His eyes widened as he jumped up in awe, "How'd you do that!" I smiled, "My grandpa knows karate and he taught me some moves, but you have to make sure you maintain balance or you'll be useless in the real world." I quoted my beloved grandfather. Wally blinked, "What the heck does that mean?"

I paused and shrugged, unsure of how to answer. Hey, I only quoted. "Anyway, that was cool! Can you show me?" he asked eagerly. "Are we friends?" I asked curiously, lacing my fingers together behind me. He stood quiet and thought about it. Of course, that only took about three seconds, "Alroight, but you ain't my _gerlfriend_." I nodded with a smile, "Okay!"

After that first day, we continued hanging out with each other. I introduced Wally to Nigel and Abby and later on we met Hoagie in school. Soon enough, the five of us were inseparable, and a few years later, we all joined the KND.

I sat on the old swings, rocking back and forth as I went through a treasured memory that I'd always keep forever. It was such a happy memory. So pure and filled with hope. And we were so young. Funny, how we as twelve year olds think five is so much younger, like an older person recalling childhood memories, but that's really it. Once you hit thirteen, you're a teenager, and child, you are no more.

I pushed myself slightly forward, falling back as the cool wind flew right by me, brushing my dark hair off my lime green jacket. Sighing, I looked into the sky, leaning back as I held the rusty money smelling chain to balance myself as I stared at the clouds while crunchy old leaves rained around me. "You taking this okay?" asked a familiar voice.

I glanced to my right, at Numbah Two. He was sitting on the other open swing, the only other swing on the set. His goggles were pushed up on his forehead so I could see every bit of depression he was feeling through his eyes. I sat up, creaking the chains on the metal pipe above me. "I…"

I looked down, not sure what to say. I didn't want this to get back to Numbah Four, even though Numbah Two would never do such a thing, but I was also afraid to admit it. "You were thinking about him." he said with a sly smile. I blushed, letting my hair cover the side of my cheek facing him. "What makes you say that?" I said hopelessly, knowing he was right. "You get this day dreamy look whenever you think about him." he snickered as I stared at him.

"What!"

"Yup, ever since we were ten, someone would be telling you something and then you'd go off with this shiny eyed expression, floating off into your own little world. Then when they got your attention, you would always blush and look his way. _Every_ time."

Everything Numbah Two said was true, but I had never thought anyone would catch me in the act. I smiled slowly, trusting Numbah Two could keep my secret. He was almost a brother, after all. "You like him?" he asked out of curiosity, showing off his genius of figuring things out too quickly for his own good. I bit my lip. He wanted to hear it straight out of me, he wouldn't go for the hints I generously gave out through the years.

"Do you like Numbah Five?" I asked back. Hopefully this would give me more time to answer his question. He smiled shyly and looked towards her, sitting on the bench, looking out to the great sized sky, "What do you think?"

"I think you've told her other girls looked pretty just to annoy and make her jealous." I giggled, a relief of the depression. He stared at his dirty, mud-crusted sneakers with a crafty look to his eyes, guilty as charged. "I also think you two would make the cutest couple ever if Numbah Five's stubbornness didn't keep her away from you." I said gently, but his stare was immediately interrupted by what I had just said.

"But…what am I doing wrong?" he questioned with such sadness in his eyes, such anxiety and misery pulled together, he almost made me want to cry.

I felt my lip tremble for all the possible times he could have asked Numbah Five out and she had turned him down, for his loneliness that would never be cured until she finally released herself from her isolation cage, for his hope to try to make me feel happy when he had his own issues to deal with. "You're not doing anything wrong, Hoagie…it's all in her time…when she's ready for you…" I squeaked out, holding my tears in.

We both stood up, seeing as both Numbah One and Five had gotten up and were heading for the sidewalk. He sighed, his face changing from that horrible expression he had before to a more hopeful one. "Thanks, Numbah Three." he smiled, glancing at me. I nodded, but he didn't move. "You still didn't answer my question. You're pretty good at going off topic when it's in your benefit." he smirked, putting his hands in his pockets. I swallowed nervously and took a deep breath. How was I to explain this to Numbah Two when I couldn't even explain it to myself?

"Its…like…" I started, looking at the grass. The color was mixed with green and brown, it was already dying off for the winter. A perfect help. "Me and Numbah Four are so different…anyone can tell that. Our interests are total opposites, our reasons, our thinking, our actions…but…whenever we worked together, we pulled off the job twice as well with agreement on the side. Even our arguments meant something every time. But I don't know what it is…it's like…he can do all the things I can't…and I like that. It interests me and makes me happy when he helps me try something he's better at." I rambled, blushing, and Numbah Two smiled.

"You know when people say I love my family and friends?" I asked quietly.

He nodded.

"I care for Wally more than both of those combined. I know it's horrible to say that a type of love is more than the rest, but I think being _in_ love is different than loving family or friends…" I finished, completely embarrassed. Numbah Two stared at me in awe, "…Wow…" His 'wow' wasn't of boredom or carelessness. It was of realization. He finally saw how much Wallabee Beatles meant to me.

He placed his hand on my shoulder, "I'm proud of you, Numbah Three. Is this your first time saying this? Any of this?" I nodded with a bashful, blushing smile. He chuckled, "That takes a lot of guts, and to tell me…I'm honored." We soon joined the other two, but we were still dragging behind. I felt warm inside. Not a 'in love' warm, but a warmness of self knowing. Maybe I could get through this tough time in life. It would be a rough year, definitely, but maybe, if I had hope…

I leaned over and hugged Numbah Two, "Thank you." He smiled and nodded, "No problem." We hurried to the others who knew we were finally present, and we all walked at a normal pace in a single sideways line. We didn't talk, we didn't laugh, we didn't fool. We just walked to our main destination, the tree house. And as we neared it, my happy warm feeling of hope and peace died off. It's sad how one moment you can be so happy and then something happens that screws up the whole moment for you. Thank you, tree house. You've done a wonderful job.

As we walked closer and closer, a shadow came into view. Our age because he was a good height like ours, throwing a ball on the side of Nigel's house. Someone was waiting for us.

00000

**Author's Note**: _I thought maybe I would add a cute memory scene since it would fit into the story. I usually sit on swings to reflect and the cool, crispy season sure adds a great affect to it. Obviously, you can see some issues with Numbah Two and Numbah Five, but it'll progress within the story…or will it? And who's waiting for the gang of four at Numbah One's house? All of this in chapter four, coming up next. _


	4. The Day Isn't Over Yet

**The Day Isn't Over Yet**

"Where've you guys been!"

My heart lifted from my feet as the familiar voice of whom I longed for broke through our silence. I scrambled to him, just to be near the Australian boy. "You know how long I've been waitin' here? It's already two!" he complained, catching the rubber ball and pocketing it.

"We went to get something to eat." explained Numbah Two. "But we didn't eat anything." contradicted Numbah Five, getting a weary look from Numbah Two. "It didn't seem right to eat without you." I sighed, looking into his eyes. Whenever he looked at me, I felt right at home. I could be stranded in the middle of nowhere, but as long as I see those shining emeralds staring out at me, that's all I need.

He smiled a crack, "Aw, you guys didn't eat yet? C'mon, let's snack somethin' down."

As if to answer, Numbah Two's stomach roared so loud that we all stared at him and burst out laughing. It was the highlight of the day. Even Numbah Five couldn't control herself enough to not laugh at that one. He smiled, his cheeks reddening with embarrassment, and finally laughed along with us. "I guess I'm hungrier than I thought!" he chuckled, heading towards the tree.

We all went upstairs and invaded our kitchen, trying to find any snack available. Now it was fair to eat. I watched from the corner of my eye as Numbah Four grabbed a box of Rainbow Munchies and poured himself an excess bowl of the cereal, almost emptying it out. I grabbed an apple and sat across from him at the table, "Funny how you've always hated Rainbow Monkeys, when the actual brand creates this cereal."

He looked up at me from his bowl and took a bite off his spoon, "Sho'? What dosh dat hafta do wiff foo'?"

I winced as the glob in his mouth rolled around while he talked, "Swallow please." He did and repeated himself more clearly, "So? What does that hafta do with food?"

"It's filled with Rainbow Monkey goodness and made with love!" I giggled, giving him a second opinion on the cereal. He glanced at the bowl and made a funny face, wondering if he should eat it or not. The thinking phase went by quicker than one of Numbah Two's jokes, as it usually did, and he took another bite of the cereal. "So whaddya wanna do today, Numbah Four? Since…" asked Numbah Two, rubbing his neck.

"Yeah, today is your day. Whatever you wanna do, we'll do." agreed Numbah Five and Numbah One nodded. Numbah Four swallowed (thankfully) and leaned his elbow on the table with his hand supporting his head, thinking about his options. "If it's alroight with you guys, I'd ratha' just stay here, yeh know, to soak everythin' in." he answered, surprising us. Numbah Four is the type of guy that if you even breathed a word of his favorite game, show, or theme park, he'd definitely jump at any opportunity to go.

"Are you sure?" asked Numbah One, unbelieving of the answer. Numbah Four nodded seriously and went back to his eating. "Just act loike it was any otha' day…" he mumbled, an odd tune in his voice. Once we were done eating, Numbah One went to his room to affirm Numbah Four's birthday with Numbah Eighty Six for the decommissioning. Numbah Five went to her room for I don't know what and Numbah Two went to fix something that he had recently made.

That left me and Numbah Four. He was staring at his empty bowl with an empty look. I wanted to hug him. I wanted to hold him. I wanted to tell him _everything_, but I could only stare at the boy while he stared at an inanimate object. As the seconds passed, it felt like an eternity when he finally got up and noticed I was right there with him. He wasn't expecting this and he jumped with surprise, "Oh…I didn't see yeh there…"

I nodded in acknowledgement and saw as he sat on the couch and turned the TV on. The programs on the TV didn't stay on for long as he constantly changed from channel to channel, always stopping at KNN for updates on something. He was never interested in that channel before, but at the moment, he was almost waiting for something to come up. I stood up and pushed my chair in, making my way to the couch. I stood behind it and glanced down as he was sprawled out comfortably with his eyes glued to the screen with the creepiest expression I had ever seen.

"Are you okay, Wally?"

He snapped out of his little world and looked up at me with an uneasy smile, "Just can't decide what to watch…"

He fixed himself so I could sit and I joined him, sitting on one end as he sat on the other. We were accustomed to sitting this way, never daring to sit closer than what was now. "Its more than that, isn't it?" I whispered, but he looked at me. "Any reason you keep switching to KNN?"

He tossed the remote across the couch and crossed his arms. I stared at his reaction, "I don't wanna watch TV, Numbah Four…"

"Then why are you botherin' me!" he snarled, glaring at me. I held a stiff lip, but I could feel my eyes water up. He switched his glare to the TV, it was on KNN as they made a few minor announcements. "_And when we come back, we'll give a moment for all of the operatives turning thirteen this month._" announced Numbah Ten on air. My eyes widened as I looked to Numbah Four whose face had paled up. So that's what he was waiting for…

I sat closer to the edge of my cushion as I tensed up, not knowing what to do. Doing something wasn't going to stop it from coming, but…

"Numbah Four, you don't have to do this, you know." I said quietly, glancing at him. He sighed and shook his head, "No…I hafta…" My eyes traveled down to the floor as a song from the TV entered my head about some new doll that was coming out. Only seconds before they would show the list of names, and Numbah Four's would be there, an official sign that he was leaving us.

The remote still stood between us. I could turn the TV off or change the channel, but that would only anger him. Even if it hurt him, he wanted to see his name. And he was nervous about it, too. His hand was twitching on his lap and he started biting his thumb nail.

"Don't worry, Numbah Four. I'm here with you." I said delicately with an encouraging smile. He smiled back with anxiety and stretched his arm out to me across the middle cushion. I took his hand and squeezed it, letting him know he wasn't alone. We both took deep breathes as KNN came back, but the names weren't the first thing that came on the screen. It was a picture of the Delightful Children From Down the Lane.

"_Last week, the Delightful Children From Down the Lane celebrated their thirteenth birthday. They still haven't joined with the Teenagers yet, but still be aware that it is a possibility for the two to unite, so there will be a meeting that requires every operative to attend to plan tactics for security and advancement on our weapons. Place and time will be announced tomorrow at seven._"

Numbah Four sighed, knowing he wouldn't be part of that meeting and I gave his hand another squeeze.

"_And now, for the thirteenth birthdays…_" Numbah Ten announced sadly and the screen dimmed as white typed names floated up the screen like credits. Numbah Four sat up, eyes directed on the TV and nothing else while his grip on my hand was extremely tight. We both watched as random names passed by, most of them I didn't know, and then, it came up.

**Wallabee Beatles**

His grip on my hand suddenly let go, like a person who was clinging to life passing away. No nerves in his skin twitching it, no pulling away, not even breathing, which alarmed me until he covered his face with his hands and leaned over against his knees. My heart felt heavy as he breathed deeply, not wanting to breathe again, but did and sighed.

"I guess I'm done…" he muttered, looking up. He looked so pale and his eyes…were no longer shining. I turned off the TV and we sat in silence as I thought about a whole entire year without Numbah Four. Our birthdays aren't really a year apart, but seven months is pretty darn close. "The day isn't over yet." I said with hope in my voice, and he glanced at me.

"It is for me…" he heaved, standing up slowly to see if I had anything else to say. I lightly touched his arm as he was going to pass me, "Please, Wally? Stay?" His urge to go was fighting with his urge to stay. He sat next to me, but after realizing his mistake, he slid down to his cushion at the end. "So, what am I staying for?" he asked me, tilting his head.

"For your friend. I'm…I'm really gonna miss you, Wally…" I mumbled, sitting Indian style and turning to him, leaning my back on the armrest. He really had no idea how much I would miss him. Besides the usual errands of the day, he was the one I belonged with the most. He was my match, my teammate, and my friend.

He gave me a dismal expression, one that said '_I would miss you too if I remembered_'. "Numbah Three?" he called quietly, and I sat up, "Yes?"

"I…uhm…want to…" he fumbled, staring at the floor. I tilted my head curiously, "What?" He sighed and shook his head, "Neva' mind. Can we just do somethin' that won't leave us in total silence?" I shrugged, "Sure…like what?" He shrugged, too, not knowing. I slowly reached for the remote, and turned the TV back on. A great action movie was playing, one of Numbah Four's favorites, and we began watching it. During the second commercial break, Numbah Five and Two came out and said they were going to bring back pizza.

We nodded and continued watching the movie, but Numbah Five didn't realize she had flicked off the lights in the room we were in. A habit that Numbah One had stuck her on until today. Numbah Four looked at me and we both had an uneasy expression, but went back to watching TV. Neither of us talked during the movie, neither of us were really concentrating on the movie, either. I kept looking at my hands while Wally squirmed around on his cushion, trying to get comfortable. I stood, "Popcorn?"

Numbah Four nodded and I went into the dark kitchen and placed a bag of popcorn in the microwave. The light from the little window in the center of the door lit up the section of room I was in, changing my skin color to a yellow-orange. The machine beeped three times and I opened the door, releasing the smell of cooked popcorn and butter. I picked up the bag, but dropped it due to the bag being so hot. My mistake.

I got a bowl out of the cabinet and quickly poured the popcorn into it, tossing the bag and returning to the couch. I placed the bowl on the middle cushion, but for both of us to reach it, we would have to move closer. Inch by inch we scooted over to the bowl, snatching our hands back as soon as our fingers touched. Soon enough, the movie was about to end and I sighed. "Where's the pizza?" Numbah Four glanced at the clock on the table, "Yeah, its gettin' late."

The ending song came and credits began to slowly crawl up the screen. I moved the empty bowl to the floor and leaned on my cheek as I hunched over my legs, looking at Wally. Such a loss for me. He pulled his legs up, the tops of his knees meeting his face and leaned his cheek on them, turning his head to me and apprehended that I was looking at him. "So…" I started, stretching.

I thought about what we could do to pass the time until the food got here. I tapped my cheek and smiled, thinking of a game that he would always reject. "Wanna play truth or dare, Numbah Four?"

He gave me a grave stare, knowing that was the game he hated the most, but slowly smiled, "Alroight." I blinked, shocked. "Really?" I asked, rubbing my arm, "But you always say no!" He nodded, "Yeah, but it's because the others were here and you neva' know what Numbah Two would make me do if I eva' took dare. I trust yeh…sorta…" he said, not knowing if those rules would apply for this game.

I giggled and smiled, "You go first, birthday boy."

He sighed and gave me a crooked smile, "'Kay, truth or dare?"

I thought for a moment and decided, "Truth."

Numbah Four pouted his mouth to the side with thought, "Hmm…what was yo' favorite mission?" I looked to the side, my mind at work. There were so many missions, I couldn't just pick one. But as I thought of each one, I realized my favorites all had Numbah Four doing something heroic in it. I tried narrowing it down until I had my top two. He snapped his fingers, waking me from my daydream, "_Hellllo_?"

I smiled, "I have two favorites." He shrugged, "Spill 'em." I couldn't help but smile at this one. Every time I would bring it up, Numbah Four would get uncomfortable, "Remember when Sandy asked me to marry him?" Numbah Four's eyes rolled, "Oh, not this again!"

"And you got sooo defensive?"

"Okay, okay, we know the whole thing."

"Then you two fought over me and-"

"Sorry I asked!"

He was shaking his head with embarrassment, but I thought it was cute. "And then there was when I was the lead singer in the school play." I giggled, making him blush, "So, in basic terms, yo' favorite times are the ones when I make a fool of myself?" I tossed my hair over my shoulder, "No! It's just…you were always so protective of me and sometimes you went overboard. It was sweet."

He smiled slightly, "Well, I was just doin' my job as a friend, loike yo' doin' for me roight now." I tilted my head with thought, "Well…okay…because…now that I think of it, whenever you became overly protective, it was because a _boy_ would come into the picture." I said with a smirk. Wally's expression went blank, as if he wasn't sure what to think. "I…uhh…"

I leaned forward, waiting to hear what he had to say, but he came out with, "I…think it's yo' turn." I sat back up and asked, "Truth or dare?" To my surprise, he answered truth. I thought he would take dare, it was more of his style. What could I get out of him from one question? So many possibilities, but only one question. I could find out if he liked me, I could find out what he was feeling, I could find out anything!

But since it was Wally, my question traveled to something I had always wondered but never had enough nerve to ask, "What's your biggest fear?" He stared at me with an '_Are you crazy!_' look in his eyes. "I can't tell yeh that!" he growled, hating to hear the word fear. I crossed my arms with a sigh. Well, if he didn't answer, he would have to face a consequence. "You know the rules if you refuse the question or dare you're given." I reminded, and his expression changed to a thoughtful one.

Maybe that trust talk we had before the game was wearing away from his mind, not sure if he should answer the question or take a risk and have to do a dare. "And look at me when you say your answer. I can tell if you're lying." I smirked, scooting closer. He took a deep breath and let it out, furious with himself for choosing truth. "My…biggest fear….is…" he said through clenched teeth as he glared at me for making him do this. "Is?" I pressured, tilting my head.

"…my friends…gettin' hurt…" he finished, making fists and crossing his arms. I giggled and awed, "Awww, Numbah Fouuurrr!"

"Shut up!"

"But that means you've worried about us every time we had a mission!"

"Yeah, so!"

"That's so sweet!"

He stayed with his arms crossed over his chest and put his feet up on the table in front of the couch, "Whateva', just don't think I was gettin' soft on you guys. I could still take on anyone of you!" I rolled my eyes as I pulled by knees up and hugged them, "Sure, just don't tell the others that!" He grunted in response and stayed quiet. "You're turn!" I said cheerfully.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare." I said bravely, having no clue what he might make me do for all the times I've made him do something he hated. He rubbed his chin, "I dare you to…" he glanced around the room and grinned, ",go bother Numbah One really badly." I glanced at Numbah One's room, "But he's working!"

"I know."

"You can't just bother someone when they're working!"

"I can't. You can. And you will." he said with an evil tone in his voice. "Unless you want the consequence…" he shrugged, but I shook my head. He knew I hated bothering people, especially Numbah One, but worse than this I wouldn't trust. I went to Numbah One's room, asking him all sorts of stupid questions like why is the sky blue and why do kids get decommissioned. All my questions started with why's, which got him pretty angry. Soon enough he threw me out with a scream, leaving Numbah Four in tears.

"That was awesome!" he snorted, wiping his eye. I sighed, wondering how Numbah One was going to treat me for the rest of the night. Me and Numbah Four continued this game, making time speed by until he asked me a question, and I wasn't ready for it. "Who was yo' first crush?" he asked with such seriousness, the game fun had vanished from the room. I stared at him as a pit developed in my stomach and my throat dried up.

The TV had been muted, but the screen was still on, flashing dark and light colors on his face, making him look almost immortal with light glowing off of his skin and the reflection of my face shining in his eyes. I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. After all these years of hiding my secret, would it finally come out in a stupid game? I blushed, totally uncomfortable about the question, and glanced down at my hands, as I always do when I don't know what to say.

I could feel his stare on me with such determination it practically burned through me. Why would he want to know who I loved first? Was he interested now? A mentality that maybe if he had a chance before, he would have one again? He always had a chance, he just never did get to, it if he had wanted to. The shadows on the floor bounced around in a dance, showing lumps on the floor as I thought about these things.

I never did look at him when I finally answered. I just continued to stare at my hands as he stared at me, "…You…" I whispered so quietly, he couldn't hear. "What?" he asked, his creepy stare replaced with an anxious one. "It was…" I paused. Why did I say _was_? He was still my crush! But I wasn't sure if I wanted him to know that yet. But how much longer would I have after this to tell him! Tomorrow would be way too late and right now seemed perfect. We were alone (kinda), we would still have half a day tomorrow to exchange any secrets we might have, and he was waiting for my answer.

"….You…" I croaked, but this time he heard me and his eyes lit up, "…R-really?" He was smiling, almost a relieved smile. I nodded, blushing like crazy, feeling so stupid and little. He leaned back on his armrest and eventually reddened, not sure what to say. A measure of two minutes passed while we gained control of ourselves from the awkward feeling and stole a look at each other. His face was still red, but he managed to say, "I…uhm…ohh …"

I smiled, looking away from him. He was honestly shocked that he was my first crush. Maybe he had thought he wasn't good enough or something like that, but he was wrong. He was perfect. For me, that is. I bit my lip as his hand rose to his mouth and he started chewing his nails, a new habit he had gotten into. When he was done with his thumb, the nail was shorter than the skin under it, but he didn't care. This amused me because this said he was nervous.

I had learned to pick up his body language quickly since we were small. "You go." he whispered, staring at the TV which was playing some commercial about Skittles. I gasped some air and forced myself to communicate with him again, "Truth or dare." My voice came out thin and high pitched, but he didn't notice. I had just released some confidential information to the operative that I was trying to keep it from after all.

"…Dare." he answered as I moved back to my original cushion. Any dare I could force him to do. I closed my eyes and thought about this good and hard. I had an idea. A rash idea that would get my message across to him. I peeked, and noticed he was looking at me with a gaze, having no idea I was watching him. I opened my eyes fully and his eyes moved from me to the bowl on the floor in a second.

The room was silent as the pale light from the television flashed us slightly, but not even that made a sound. Only our breathing. I paused mine for a moment and steadied my hands that were shaking from the nerves. Finally, I turned my body to face him and said with tension in my voice, "I dare you…to…kiss me."

As his eyes widened and he focused on my face, I could see the shyness of doing it. "I-I well…b-but what about the r-rules? No romance between operatives an' all?" he flustered, his face flushing almost to a purple in the dim light flickering off his skin. I curled my fingers into fists and held my lip steady, "I…I don't care!" He had a small smile on his face between all the reddness, maybe for my bravery? I could get kicked out for doing this.

"Besides! It's part of the game! I'm sure they'd understand." I mumbled quietly, smiling a bit myself. I could feel my face burning up as I slowly neared him, wondering if he would take the dare or not. He gave me a nod and we shared the middle cushion and stayed that way. We just stared at each other for the longest. In those moments, I realized that his emerald green eyes became lighter around the pupil and the outside of his eye was darker, that he had a perfect little nose that fit his face, and that his lips were not chapped at all like most guys' were. He had not a blemish on his face and his hair was so clean, it shimmered gold as he moved his head closer.

I wondered what he thought of me as I leaned closer to him and our noses were centimeters apart from touching. "What…koinda kiss?" he whispered, his voice telling me he was just as nervous as I was. "Just a peck is fine." I answered quietly, not wanting to ruin anything. We were only twelve, I wasn't going to ask for a romance movie make out. At the same time, we both reached out with our lips for each other and automatically our eyes closed. I'm not sure if that's just something that happens when you kiss. It would probably feel awkward to stare at someone who's kissing you.

The effect was wonderful. In that split second, I felt the sensation of being electrocuted throughout my entire body, jumping into ice cold water, and feeling the happiest I had ever felt in my entire life, all together at once. We made a slight smacking sound as our lips released and we stared at each other in horror. That wonderful feeling went away so quickly, we were possibly thinking the same thing. Were we too young for this? Would this make us mature faster?

Wally was already on his way, but I still had a while. I had always flirted and thought of some boys as cute, not to mention the million of times I had said 'I wish I had a boyfriend', but I had just gone through with my first kiss. I blinked as the information processed in my mind. I had finally kissed a boy! My first kiss! The one I would remember always, and it was with _Wallabee Beatles_!

I was still looking at him with fear for enjoying the instant, and he was looking at me the same way. I sped through my question, "First?"

He nodded, face a pale red.

"Me too…"

We gazed into each other's eyes and shared the embarrassment of this being our first kiss together. "Did you…"

"Feel anything?"

"Yeah."

"Uhm…yeah…definitely somethin'…"

"…Same here…"

We both blushed and avoided eye contact. He felt the same way I did! Did that mean…? "Truth…or dare?" he asked me with an anxious look.

"Dare." I said hurriedly.

"I dare you to kiss _me_."

It did! Why would he ask me to kiss him (twice now) if he didn't like me! He had to, or it wouldn't make sense! But for how long did he like me! Were all those arguments and fights cover up for what he really felt? And then there _were_ all those times when he would try to tell me something important and then something or someone would interrupt. Then when we got back on topic, he would suddenly change his answer to something ridiculous. I had always wondered what that was about.

"Okay…" I said, almost gigglishly. We went back to the same position of noses centimeters away and I looked at his blushing face with a pounding heart and jittery nerves, "Like before?" I piped, seeing the anticipation in his eyes. "No…" he hushed, placing a hand on my arm and moving closer, "…Loike…a _real_ kiss…" Before I could answer, he pulled me into a hug, pressing his lips against mine and more. The last feeling of a kiss was wonderful, but this one was incredible.

I couldn't even begin to describe. I slowly crawled my arms around his neck and pulled him closer, doing my share of the kiss. I felt a heart beat all over and the worries of the world were gone forever. I was sitting on air, floating in space, resting in paradise. Nothing could break me down, not even Numbah Four's decommissioning tomorrow. While we kissed, I decided to see what he looked like when he was kissing. I peeked open an eye and saw the most relaxed expression I've ever seen Numbah Four in. It was more peaceful than him sleeping. I closed my eye again and went back to my happy state when we heard a click and let go immediately, jumping back to our separated usual way of sitting with the lights flashing on around us.

"Did we mess up somethin' good here?" asked Numbah Five, placing the pizza box on the table with a smirk. I stood quiet, burying my face in between my knees while Numbah Four had plopped his feet on the coffee table in front and crossed his arms like normal. "I think so." said Numbah Two with a large grin on his face. He glanced at me as I got up and sat at the table, ready to eat and smirked. Please, don't let them have seen that. That's all I needed, them to have seen us kissing so they could tease me about it until my decommissioning.

Numbah Four joined us and grabbed a pizza as soon as Numbah Five opened the box. "We got soda?" he asked quickly, sitting down. "Calm ya'self, Romeo, you'll get it." chuckled Numbah Five and he blushed, expression as if he had no idea what she was talking about. He was great at acting when it was all a lie. Numbah Two was still grinning as he reached for his slice and I took mine.

Numbah One came out of his room, stretching. "Why is it so quiet?" With Numbah Five and Two smiling like crazy and me and Numbah Four so quiet and out of the way, Numbah One probably thought we were all nuts. He had obviously missed something.

0000

**Author's Note**: _Obviously some romance here. I liked it. Sorry it took so long, but I wanted it to be a good chapter and it ended up being lengthy while I was at it. Hopefully this was a pleaser._


	5. Decommissioning

**Decommissioning**

Soon I went home, not sure what else to do. Everyone else was leaving, and we all said a few words of luck and assurance to Numbah Four, telling him that everything would be okay. In reality, it wasn't going to be okay. Somehow, every thirteen year old gets recruited with the Teenagers and who knows what they might try on us kids.

After Numbah Two left for home, it was me and Wally left, so we walked home together since he didn't live far from me. We didn't say a word as we walked. We hadn't said a word to each other since our kiss. Just the memory of it made me feel chills all over. The orangey street lights guided us as we passed block after block, and I realized that this would be my last quiet moment with him before he forgot the great times of our past.

My gut tightened as a thought ran by my mind. Would he remember our kiss? It took place in the tree house, but it wasn't anything to do with the KND. I decided to bring this up. "N-numbah Four?" I called quietly and nervously. His head snapped my way instantly. "Yeah, Numbah Three?" His expression was filled with worry and fear. "Do you think…" I started, but my throat closed up.

He kept his head tilted at me, unsure of what I was trying to say. I swallowed hard, this scratching my throat, and sucked in a deep breath, "Will…you remember…_tonight_?" I emphasized the word so he would get my meaning. His cheeks turned rosy and he pocketed his hands. "I…I'm not sho'…" He glanced at me as we started walking again, "B-but I sho' hope so…"

I walked closer to him and smiled. I never felt so happy and sad at the same time, it was confusing. "Numbah Four, I need to tell you something." I said unexpectedly, feeling shocked as he stared at me. "What's that?" he asked, keeping his eyes on me. "I told you that…you were my first crush…and that's true…the part that I didn't finish…was that…" I blushed and felt so embarrassed, he already knew I liked him, but why couldn't I ever say it! It's not fair!

He stopped walking to give me time. My house was getting close. I sucked on my bottom lip and grabbed a handful of my jacket as my nerves tensed up, "I-I still like you…I-I m-mean after all these years…" He sighed happily and took my hand, his face totally red, "Hey, rememba' when we were little and we first met?" I nodded. How could I forget? He had saved me from being bullied.

"And I sorta paused before I got rid of them Delightful Dorks?" he asked with a smile, and I smiled, too. "I was thinkin' why I wanted to play with a gerl when gerls didn't f'oight or wrestle or anythin' loike that…but there was somthin' about you that made me go and when those morons came ova' it was my chance to prove myself to yeh, I guess…" he shrugged, self-conscious about letting me know this.

I smiled happily, feeling oh so warm inside until I froze. "Wait just a minute! You've _liked_ me since then!" A total astonishment froze the moment. He let go of my hands and let them hang at his sides, "Uhm…yeah…" I slapped my cheek. We've liked each other since then and I never even sensed it! All the wasted time we could've had together! "Why didn't you tell me before!" I asked with a bit of irritation. He crossed his arms, reminding me of Joey, with the same irritated expression, "Well, why didn't you tell _me_!"

We stared at each other, knowing the reasons. I was too nervous to tell him and he didn't want to be made fun of, also adding the fact that Numbah Four would be the last boy on earth to reveal his feelings to anyone. I gazed at him, relaxing and forgetting my frustration. It wasn't like we could fix the past now. He saw my repose and did the same, removing his stubborn tough guy pose to a reasonable one. I glanced at the ground as we were about to walk again when I grabbed him close and kissed him like we had done before when we got caught.

It only lasted for about three seconds, but it was still freedom until we released and Wally caught his breath. "What was that for?" he asked shyly. I spun around and skipped forward, "Just in case you were going to forget." He had a small smile on his face as his eyes shimmered in the light of the street post, "I don't wanna forget this…" I turned to him and motioned for him to follow. He walked until we were side by side and I leaned to him, "I don't want you to forget either…"

We stopped at my house and I hugged him close, "You be sure to get a good night's sleep, you hear me?" He answered with a goofy grin. I went to the front door and rang the doorbell as he began to walk away, "Noight, Numbah Three!" he waved. I waved back light heartedly and turned as the door opened with my sister. "Hi, Kuki!" she greeted, letting me pass through. "Did you eat dinner?" she asked with a worried expression, knowing how I've been.

I nodded happily and she smiled, "Feeling better about Numbah Four?" she asked, tilting her head as she closed the door. "A little." I admitted honestly, still feeling bad about it. "I saw the list." Mushi told me, glancing at the TV. "We did, too." I sighed, remembering how nervous he was. "He took it well…" I informed her and she nodded understandingly. We sat on the couch for a minute and she asked, "Are you scared?"

"About what?"

"For Numbah Four? And for you? That'll be you soon." Mushi said, sadness filling her eyes. I looked down and thought the same thing. "I know…but it's been fun, right?" I asked, seeing her smile with hope. "So…he won't remember…us? You?" she questioned curiously. She had never known someone personally who had gotten decommissioned and if she didn't know them, she didn't care.

"He'll remember some things…like that we're friends…or _were_ friends, it depends on how he is afterwards…but he won't remember anything of KND." I explained, every word killing me emotionally. "Oh…" she answered simply, nodding her head like a bobble head doll. I stood up and went to the stairs, "I'm going to bed."

"Okay! Good night!" she waved, turning on the TV.

I climbed up the steps and went to my room, throwing myself on my bed after removing three stuffies I had there. After having my face pressed into my pillow for a while, I turned my head to face a picture that I had framed on my table next to my bed. It was of all of us, Numbah One, Two, me, Four, and Five. My heart felt crushed as I looked at Numbah Four as a ten year old. He had been much shorter than us, but I loved his shortness, especially when he would cower over something. And he was so adorable, I would never question myself with regret of why I liked him until this day.

I rolled over on my back and hugged one of my pillows, not sure what to do. As long as I was home by nine, I'm allowed to stay up late if it's not a school day, but I wasn't up for anything. I lazily reached under my bed and pulled out a scrapbook I had made last year. It was of the whole team, and each member had their own page. I slowly opened it with a small smile, remembering every event as the pictures ran through my mind like movie clips.

I giggled as I ran my fingers over the glossy memory of our Christmas party in the tree house. We had exchanged presents and ate candy and cookies…it was a great night. But the best part was an unexpected kiss on the cheek from Numbah Four. I was eating some cake by the balcony when Numbah Four came over to talk. We did for a while, until Numbah Four's sentences didn't make sense and he was a little shaky with his words. I looked at him strangely a couple of times, but ignored it. I thought it was the cold getting to him. It was only after he kissed my cheek quickly did I realize why he was so nervous.

Hanging above us was a wreath of mistletoe, waiting for its next victims to arrive. After I looked at it, I went to turn to him to return the kiss, but he had disappeared out of embarrassment. He wouldn't let me sit or stand next to him for the rest of the night, probably thinking I would kiss him in front of everyone, which, in my younger, more outgoing personality, I just might've. I turned the page and saw another picture of Numbah Four and Two at age six, their faces covered with melted cheese from their cheese fries.

My mouth stretched with a goofy aw-ing smile, adoring the picture. The one next to it was of Numbah One and Numbah Five, relaxing on the couch in the living room of the tree house, they looked so unstressed…so happy…

I closed the book angrily, feeling frustrated that pictures could be happier than I was. I slid the book back under my bed and sighed into my pillow. "Why…?" I mumbled, hearing my voice sound so unlike me. I wasn't the type to give up, but what else could I do? My grandfather used to always tell me there was always a way out of a bad situation, you just have to clear your mind first and the answer will come to you. I looked ahead of me, at the headrest of my bed.

"I miss you, grandpa…" I whispered, knowing somewhere in the heavens he was listening. "You would know what to do…I wouldn't be able to ask you anyway, but you always made me feel better when Wally wasn't there…" I sniffed, tears running down my cheeks with every blink. A slight knock on my door forced me to choke down my upcoming sob and wipe my face quickly, "Yes?"

"Kuki? It's me."

"Oh, come in."

My little sister poked her head in, "I heard you crying…" I stared at her. She could be amazing at times. I didn't even stutter with my breathing and she still knew! She walked over silently and sat herself next to me on my bed as I sat up. "Is there anything I can do?" she offered with a caring look. I shook my head and gave her a hug, "No, but thanks anyway."

"It's gotta be tough to have your best friend decommissioned…"

"…Yeah…"

"What's…it feel like?"

"You don't wanna know, Mushi…you don't wanna know…"

She glanced at her feet and swung them, "But…its gonna happen to me soon. I don't wanna suffer like…" She hung her head with embarrassment because she knew I knew what she was saying. She doesn't want to feel pain like I'm feeling. She doesn't want to feel empty and lonely like I am. She doesn't want to _suffer_ like me. I glanced at her darkly, "Imagine Tommy forgetting you totally, his mind washed of every memory he's had with you, every mission, every plan, gone, and you're only a faded memory that never gets a second chance. Now just think of the pain a zillion times worse."

Mushi's face struck a horrified expression and she took a deep breath to keep herself from crying. Like me, Mushi is a very emotional person and will cry when she feels sad, throw tantrums when she's mad, and laugh when she's happy. "Good night." she whispered, leaving my room, understanding that I needed my space. As soon as she closed my door, I went back to facing my pillow. I didn't even realize that I fell asleep that way. I just did.

&&&

I woke barely able to breath with a jump, holding myself up with my arms as I gasped for air. My pillow was suffocating me. As my breathing regulated, I looked out my window. It was cloudy and rainy. _Perfect_. That's all I needed.

I turned my head the other way, disgusted at such a pitiful sight. My digital clock, with red numbers so large a person who was half blind could see, was blinking eleven fifty. "Eleven fifty!" I yelled, jumping off my bed and running to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, combed my hair and washed my face, running back to my room and changing out of my old, wrinkly clothes into some fresh, clean ones. "Late, late, late!" I whined, brushing through my hair once again. I tied up my black and white sneakers and left my room.

I grabbed my jacket and waved at my parents who were arguing in the kitchen. "Can I go meet with my friends?" I asked with a musical tune in my voice. Usually when I talked like this, they let me do whatever, as long as that whatever was safe. "Did you eat breakfast?" questioned my mother in her serious, no nonsense tone. I looked to my feet, "No…but-"

"You eat first. Then you may go."

I sighed and grabbed a bowl, a box of Rainbow Munchies, a spoon, and the gallon of milk, only adding a cupful. I swallowed my food and ran my tongue over my teeth, making sure nothing was stuck to them. That would be embarrassing. "Now?" I asked with impatience. "What's so important that you want to run to them?" asked my father. Geez, parents could be so nosy! "We're throwing a surprise party for Wally." I lied quickly, "It's his birthday today."

My mother glanced up from the newspaper she was reading, "The Beatles boy? You talk about him often, you know." My gut did a summersault, "I-I do?" I stammered. This had nothing to do with what I was talking about before! "Well, he's my best friend…" I covered up, wishing my heart would stop racing. My father gave me his famous warning look. It was the look that told me I better watch it around boys. "I know…" my mother nodded, going back to her reading. "Since we were little!" I added, hoping to lesson any suspicion of anything.

"And it's not just me throwing the party. Abby, Hoagie, and Nigel are helping, too!"

I seemed to have broken the danger barrier with my father because he smiled and said, "Have fun." I sighed happily, putting my jacket on, grabbing an umbrella, and leaving the house. I swung the umbrella by its loop to hold it and hummed a little tune from last year's play. I knew I should be running, but I didn't want to. It would only rush the pain. And besides, Numbah Four's decommissioning started at one thirty, I had plenty of time. I stared up at the gray sky, feeling some comfort in it.

I skipped over the puddles in the sidewalk except for one that I accidentally tripped into. My sneakers were making squishy sounds as I walked with each step, but I didn't mind. I was actually enjoying the weather. Strange, I never liked it before. I stopped automatically at Numbah Four's house, looking at it from the street. The memories we had there, the plans he could have thought up, all the junk he had of us all. As if he was reading my mind, the door to his house opened and he stepped out with his jacket on.

My head bounced in surprise, but I smiled and waved. A grin appeared on his face as he yelled something back inside and closed the door. He jogged to me, "Hey…I wasn't expectin' yeh to be waitin' for me…" I giggled as I playfully pushed him, "I didn't expect the door to open with you coming out."

"I'm guessin' you were on yo' way ova' there?"

"I…was."

"We still have a little time…if you wanna do somethin'."

"Sure! Every minute counts."

He smiled at me and led me past the tree house, although he did glance at it with a longing look, past the diner, where they sold his favorite cheese fries and chocolate-strawberry milkshake, and we stopped at the park. The leaves were all mushy and slimy since it had been raining and they were drowning in mud. Numbah Four didn't care, though. He tromped through them like nothing and turned, waiting for me. I clenched my teeth and took a step from pavement to mud and my foot sank a bit.

"Ewww!" I moaned as I pulled it out, gooey mud dripping from the middle of my sneaker. "Aww, c'mon, Kuki! It ain't gonna kill ya!" he chuckled, waving me over. I sighed and ran across, almost falling face first into the mud. Numbah Four watched as I hurried over to him, worrying more about my sneakers than getting to him. He grabbed my arm as I was about to slip and helped me up, "You don't wanna be doin' that."

I glanced at him with a plain expression as he grinned, knowing he would get away with the comment. We walked over to the swings and he sat as he continued to look at me, but jumped up with a squeal. Turning halfway to look at his backside, I giggled as all of his rear was a giant wet stain. "I guess you should look before you sit?" I smirked and he stared at me grimly, trying to dust himself.

"That's not gonna work, Numbah Four. You'll have to wait till it dries." I advised, but he sat down anyway. "Ah, well." he shrugged, waiting for me to sit. I drained the swing by tilting it to the side, but some dirt was still on it. "Sit!" he ordered jokingly, shaking the chain to my swing. "Alright…alright…" I smiled, doing as he said. We stared at the empty park, our favorite place to go when things got down.

"We came here yesterday…before we met up with you, I mean. It was…filled with memories…" I said quietly and he nodded. His eyes roamed the park until they fell on the watery sandbox and he smiled, glancing at me. "I remember." I giggled, looking at it myself. I concentrated so hard, I could almost replay the event in my mind. "It was a great day…" Numbah Four mumbled, proud of himself. "Those losa's didn't know who they were messin' with."

I breathed in the autumn air and squeezed my eyes shut, "Numbah Four?"

"Eh?"

"Why were you so set on not having a girlfriend?"

"…Uh…"

I opened one eye to look at him. His face was flushed and he was staring at his dirty, muddy shoes. My hands slipped on the wet chain and I almost lost my balance, but I giggled, "I mean the day we met."

"Oh! I…I wasn't interested at the t'oime."

"You sure? Because I also remember you saying you couldn't have a girl as a friend because it would immediately be taken as a girlfriend."

"How do you rememba' these things?"

"Good memory. And it was one of the best days of my life. I don't want to forget it."

"That's somethin' I won't be forgettin'…but I moight lose details afta' a few years…" he said sadly. "I know…" I sighed, swinging slowly, making myself sick. The motion was too slow for me to swing and it was messing with my head. Numbah Four was looking around, as if to see if anyone was coming and he glanced at me hesitantly.

"Numbah Three?"

"Hm?"

"There's…somethin' I gotta tell yeh."

I turned my attention to him and ignored the headache forming in my head. "I've…troied to tell yeh before…but…somethin' always got in the way. It was eitha' someone else…somethin' explodin'…or just me givin' up, but I can't keep this to myself any longa' cause if I do…you'll neva' know…" he chattered looking very nervous. I blinked, my arms close to my sides and smiled softly. "Are you trying to…tell me…that you care about me?" I asked happily, "Because…you've said it, so don't worry about that."

He smiled and shook his head, "I do care about yeh, and I've always worried about yeh, but…for the loiking part…" My heart skipped beating for about five seconds. He looked pale and scared about telling me this, and it didn't look like good news. What could he possibly say now at the last minute! That he really didn't like me? That our kiss was only because of a dare? So many negative thoughts ran through my mind, I couldn't even pay attention to what he was saying.

I held my arm out, "Sorry, what did you need to say?"

He stood up and dusted himself off again, not like it would help, but anyway…

"I…I…" he tried, the English language escaping him to gibberish. I stood also and held his hand, "Take a deep breath." He squeezed my hand and smiled with such happiness that his eyes sparkled brighter than any diamonds I could ever see. "Yo' my best friend and my…crush…" he started and I blushed. Hearing those words made me feel so light and fluffy!

"And there's these words I've been d'oyin' to tell yeh for since…foreva'!" he smiled, blushing. "Yes?" I asked, wanting to shake them out of him. He grinned, "I-"

"Numbahs Three and Four! Here you guys are!"

I looked disappointingly at Numbah One who was jogging to us, slipping as I did when I was crossing over. "What in the name of all that is good are you two doing here! Do you have any idea of what time it is!" Numbah Four and I glanced at each other shrugging. "Almost one!" Numbah One fumed, grabbing Numbah Four by his arm. "You're late! If we don't get there soon, they'll send a bunch of operatives after you with a jacket to tie you down!"

Numbah Four's happy expression went out in a matter of seconds. I crossed my arms grumpily. This was important! Couldn't Numbah One have waited until after Numbah Four was finished with talking to me? No, of course not. Everything always has to get ruined. He led us to the KND C.O.O.L.B.U.S. and got on in a hurry. I climbed on and sat in my usual seat, staring out the window sadly.

Numbah Four sat in front of me, his head hanging low. Maybe now it was finally hitting him of the serious of it all. Numbah Two took off and even in his driving I could tell that he was regretting every pull of a lever or turn of the wheel. Numbah One just stood next to him with his arms crossed, nodding every now and then. The ride seemed to take forever, and I couldn't take it. I felt my lip tremble, but I took a deep choppy breath and kept it in, for Wally's sake.

Instead, I poked his shoulder and he jumped, not expecting anyone to talk to him. "Numbah Four? What were you going to tell me?" I asked softly, really wanting to know what he had been wanting to tell me since forever, his words exactly. His cheeks flushed and he just gave me a teasing smile, turning around again with his head a little higher this time. Whatever it was, I just didn't want it to go unknown forever. He was running out of time to tell me.

Eventually, after what seemed like eternity, Numbah Two parked the bus outside of the moonbase and a long air shaft tunnel connected with the door to the bus. Numbah Two pulled the door's lever and they opened with a squeak. "Come on, team." ordered Numbah One, but his voice was extremely low for it being an order. It wasn't strong. Numbah One led us out one by one, each one of us trying to stand tall with serious faces.

The operatives that were standing either in guard or for technical management all removed their helmets in respect for Numbah Four. I glanced back to see how he was doing, but he was only staring straight ahead, smiling a little when I looked at him. I guess I could see this as finally getting it over with. No more worrying about getting decommissioned, no more worrying about hurting us, no more worrying about…me.

I sniffed as I held back a waterfall of tears and turned my view back to Numbah Two's head. We soon entered in a grand room filled with thousands, maybe millions of filled seats and a large, round platform centered in the midst of them. On top of the platform was a table, a couple of chairs, and a cylinder shaped machine with a key pad and handle. An invention that I wanted to destroy. The room was as silent as the grave while we marched through the aisle to the stairs to get on the platform. We all took a seat and Numbah Four slumped in his chair.

My heart was beating with such anxiety, my hands were sweaty. Numbah Two looked up at the lights glumly while Numbah Five was strumming her fingers on the table as she leaned forward in thought. Only Numbah One seemed calm, but he was probably regretting this day on the inside. Losing one of your operatives on your commanding team. It was definitely hard, but no one was feeling the pain I was feeling. Not even close to it.

Low mumbles came from the crowds all around us and I glanced at Numbah Four. He seemed to be staring off into space with a longing gaze to his eyes. This look, however, was shaken away as a microphoned Irish accent screamed through the room, "QUIET!" The room became dead silent once again as Numbah Eighty Six tromped her way over to our table and her crude, rough attitude suddenly changed to a regretful one. "The…cake will be coming soon, Numbah Four."

He sighed and nodded. "You have five minutes to say your goodbyes." she said, almost with a sniff. I looked at her with a grim expression. Since when was she ever emotional when it came to decommissioning? She would be the last kid on Earth to mourn for any of us. I shook my head as she left the table, but stayed not too far off. I looked at Numbah Four, who was biting his bottom lip, and he finally spoke.

"You guys…are the best friends a kid could eva' have! I…I don't know how to thank ya for all the stuff you've done for me…I just wish I had more toime…" he mumbled in between sniffs. He looked up at Numbah One, "Thanks for always making me feel part of a real team, Numbah One. I know I ain't the smartest, but you sho' as heck made me feel important." Numbah One nodded with a smile, "You are important, Numbah Four. It pains me to say that we're losing a great and dedicated member of our team." he said honestly, really meaning it. They were best friends, acting as if Wally was going to sacrifice himself to death.

Numbah Four looked at Numbah Two next with a small smile, "Helpin' yeh make some of those inventions was a blast, Numbah Two, and thanks for pullin' me outta trouble when I usually got into it." Numbah Two grinned, a sad one, but still a grin, "You getting out trouble was only half the fun. And all those food eating contests, can't forget those!" Numbah Four chuckled, remembering a time when he was so sick of cheese fries he couldn't eat anything that had to do with dairy or starch for a month. "Yeah, good toimes…"

Numbah Five lifted the visor of her cap as he glanced at her with a shy smile. "I wouldn't nearly be the foighta' I am today if it wasn't for you trainin' with me Numbah Five…" he said thankfully, loving his fighting ability. Numbah Five smiled and sniffed, "Don't make it sound like I was you're teacher, you helped me out, too!" Numbah Four smiled, "I ain't so sho' about that…" Numbah Five nodded and sniveled, "I am, Numbah Four. You were the best sparring partner I ever had."

He smiled, looking down, and his cheeks went lightly pink for the complement. I was the last one. What would I say? My last words? My hands shook under the table as he slowly raised his head with glossy eyes straight at me. "Numbah Three…" he muttered softly and I turned to him. Maybe he didn't want the others to hear. "Before I go…there's something I really gotta tell you. I gotta get this offa my chest already and I guess everyone else should know, too." he said a little louder.

My heart started to pound with slight embarrassment by the way he was talking. "Yestaday I told Kuki I've been having a crush on her for a while, so she finally knows about that guys." he said, glancing at them. Numbah One smiled and Numbahs Two and Five giggled about it. "And she told me…that she's had a crush on me for the longest, too." The three others grinned happily as I blushed.

"But there's somethin' I realized a long toime ago…and I gotta say it today, roight now." he said, staring into my eyes. Everyone sat on the edge of their chair as if they were watching some crazy soap opera and I swallowed nervously, nodding, "Yes?"

"Kuki,…I'm-"

"Numbah Four!"

I glared at Numbah Eighty Six who was carrying a small double chocolate birthday cake with a thirteen on top. Numbah Four's favorite flavor. "But I ain't finished yet!" Numbah Four protested, but Numbah Eighty Six put her hand on his shoulder as she placed the cake in front of him, "I understand, but it's time…"

Numbah Four lowered his head as Numbah Eighty Six scraped a match against its box and lit the candles, making a haunting, yet angelic, glow around Numbah Four's face. He lifted his head with watery eyes and whispered, "I wish…for my friends to be happy an' safe…always…" That was it. I couldn't hold it in anymore. As he took a breath and slowly blew out his candles, I crossed my arms in front of me and sobbed.

Three seconds after I started, it created a chain reaction as eventually the entire room was filled with moans or tears. I glanced up to look at Wally, but he was staring at his cake, muttering, "I'm a cruddy teenaga'…" over and over with a deep depression cast on his face. Numbah Two had to remove his goggles so they wouldn't block his view as badly as his tears did and Numbah Five held onto his hand, lip trembling and tears sliding down her cheeks. Numbah One was leaning into his hands, covering his face.

I felt a sudden jolt of anger at Numbahs Two and Five. How come they got to have each other when the only boy I ever cared about was going to forget every good thing about us entirely? I was going to be left all alone with no one to comfort me! Why couldn't it be one of them? It wasn't fair! I shook as I made fists, wanting to hurt anything that came my way, but it all left me as Numbah Four looked at me with more pain than I could ever endure.

He opened his mouth to talk, but Numbah Eighty Six grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the decommissioning chamber. "No! Wait! Please! I gotta tell Numbah Three somethin' important!" he pleaded, but Numbah Eighty Six ignored him. He began pulling back, of course he was much stronger than her, but two other boy operatives each grabbed an arm and dragged him backwards. "Numbah Three!" he screamed, and I jumped up angrily, "Let him go!"

Numbahs One and Five also stood up as Numbah Two went on his knees so he could see. They all followed me as I ran after Wally, breathing shakily. Numbah Eighty Six blocked my path, "Numbah Three! His decommissioning is due and I will not allow you to make it last any longer! Yes, losing Numbah Four is a great loss, but you have to deal with it like all of us!" I pushed her, "Get out of my way!"

The two who were dragging Numbah Four had already placed him in the chamber and he was strapped down to a chair, ready to get his memory zapped. They were guarding the doorway on the sides so he wouldn't get out and Numbah Eighty Six had somehow gotten back up and was already by the switch. "Just to let ya know, Numbah Four, you were always the cute one." she flirted, blushing as his expression was of a shocked one. Probably disgusted, too. "And for the count, that's the second time I've said that to your face." she added, making his eyes wider.

"And this is the second time you get decommissioned, but this time, you're not coming back." she said sadly, her hand pulling down on the switch. "NUMBAH FOUR!" I screamed, trying to pull away from the two operatives that were guarding Wally. The chamber's ceiling began to glow brightly, and adjusted a beam that would erase his memory. Knowing he had no time, he shrunk his neck into his hood and called out with his head facing the sky, "I'm IN LOVE with ya Kuki Sanban!"

I stopped moving as the world seemed to have frozen all around me. Numbah Four was smiling so much his face was beaming almost holy light as his beautiful emerald eyes told me he was finally ready to be decommissioned without further a due. I reached my hand out, and he reached out his, but we were way too far to touch each other. It was more of a spiritual touch and I called out, "I lo-"

But…I was cut off as the beam zoomed all around Numbah Four, blinding everyone who was watching for a moment and it made a computerized zap that was deafening. I yanked away from the guards as Numbah Eighty Six, who was giving me a jealous grim stare, lifted the handle up and pressed a release button for the straps holding Numbah Four down. I blinked, my heart practically stopped as there was only darkness in the chamber.

A knocked out moan grumbled from inside and I stood back as everyone waited for him to come out. A count of three steps made Wally fully viewable. He had his hands shoved in his pockets with his hood up, covering all his hair and his eyes, practically touching his nose. He walked out slowly and coolly, I suppose taking a good look at everything. I watched him, terrified. He finally stopped in front of me and looked up, his eyes barely showing. The same eyes that I had looked into seconds ago. But something was different.

They looked…mature.

"Hey," he nodded, looking at all of us, "Any of you guys got gum?" My heart broke as I shook my head and he shrugged, "And where the crud am I? Joey's daycare?" Numbah Eighty Six sighed both sadly and happily, "Still as cute as ever…" She said this quietly, but I heard it. It was still loud enough to burn through me like a torch. I glared at her with the deepest hatred in my eyes and she glared back with the same expression.

I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and stared into his face. "How do yeh get outta here?" I sighed, "Follow me…" He shrugged again and followed me as everyone from our sector followed him, all with their heads low. He was gone forever and maybe his feelings for me, too.

000

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait. School, other interests, new things and ideas all wanting to come out at once, you get the idea. Thanks for the reviews! They help a lot!


	6. Reintroducing

**Reintroducing **

We all loaded on the bus quietly. No one said a word, except for Numbah Four…wait…make that Wally. He was no longer Numbah Four anymore. I'd have to get used to that. I sat by my window and stared out into space, feeling empty. It was something we recently had in common.

"Hey, you." snapped Wally, pointing at me. "You got any music in this hunk of junk?" Numbah Two glanced back as he started up the engines, "Uhm, not a radio, we won't get any reception up here…but we have a CD player." he offered. Wally walked to the front of the bus, snatching the CD player from Numbah One and went to the back, sitting himself with his feet on top of the headrest of the seat in front of him while he slouched on the seat he was sitting on.

He lowered his hood, only to put the headphones on, then pulled it back up again. In the moment that it was down, I glanced at him quickly, admiring my crush from afar. But he caught me, and as he pulled up his hood, he had a small smirk on his face. He wouldn't be the same though. He pressed the play button on the CD player and winced as the music played softly. He opened the lid and tossed the CD that was in there, pulling out one of his own from his pocket and popped it in, blasting hard core rock into his brain. He bobbed his head happily as he sighed, "Now this is _real_ music."

I turned my head to look forward and Numbah Five walked over to me. "Kuki, since we're twelve and from his same sector, we…_are_ allowed to still see him." I tilted my head with interest, "We are?" She nodded, but hushed me. "Numbah One didn't want anyone interfering with our old ways, though. But I think it's not fair, especially to you. Me and Numbah Two already talked about it, and we think you should see Nu-Wally…as much as you need to. I don't recommend it safe if he gets accepted by…" she looked away, knowing her own sister had pulled together one of our greatest enemies.

I nodded, understandingly and realizing what I was urged to do would be against Numbah One's orders. "Let him get to know you again, girl. That's your boy." she said with a smile, and I blushed. She stood up straight and put her hands behind her back, as if this talk had been about a mission or something. I was still allowed to see him? To talk to him? But not about missions…or anything of the sort…never anything like that.

Then…what would we talk about? How could I start a conversation with a boy whose mind was already set in teenage ways? Who knows what was already lurking in the shadows of his mind? From his seat he looked around, "I'm hungry, you got any food in here?" Numbah Five lowered her cap from her seat and muttered, "Boy sure got bossy in the last few minutes…"

I sighed and shook my head. "What kinda bus is this anyway? Wait…am I on a roide or somethin'? I don't rememba' going to no carnival…" he fumbled, sitting up. Numbah Two blinked and glanced to the back, "Yeah, we are. You know, that new space ride that really makes you feel like you're in space?" Wally tilted his head and nodded, "Oh yeah…well it cruddy stinks! I want off, now!" Numbah Two pushed a few buttons and steered the bus down, "It's almost over."

"Good, I need to get myself a chili dog or cotton candy or somethin'!" whined Wally, crossing his arms. The bus rattled a bit and we put on our seatbelts. All except Wally. He placed his feet on top of the seat again and pouted as he put the music louder. "Nu-Wallabee! Put on your seatbelt now!" ordered Numbah One, but Wally just bobbed his head to the music. I undid mine and poked his shoulder. He glared up, but blinked when he saw it was me.

I pulled out one of the headphones, "Put on your seatbelt!" He smirked, "I don't need no cruddy seatbelt. It's just some stupid roide, anyway." I held onto the seat in front of him and shook my head as the bus gathered some turbulence, "No! You could really get hurt! Its extreme brutal force!" I pleaded, as Numbah Two tried to hold the bus steady, but Numbah One was talking to him about something while pressing various buttons. "Brutal force? HA! You don't know me very well, gerly." he smiled, glancing out the window as a bump from the turbulence forced him to bang his head against the back.

His words stabbed through me like ice. I didn't know him very well? If only he knew…

"Put on your seatbelt! Please!"

He arched an eyebrow and tilted his head, "Why do you care so much?"

Now he was messing with my emotions, and I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed the front of his hood in a fist and glared at him darkly, fury burning in my eyes, "JUST PUT ON THE SEATBELT OR ELSE!" His eyes widened as he snapped it on and pulled it tight in less than two seconds. Being a teenager was making him stubborn. "Thank you." I said flatly and sat in my own seat, fastening my seatbelt.

After some major turbulence and a wicked stop, we were back home. Well, in the parking lot of a carnival anyway. We all unbuckled ourselves and began to exit the bus when Wally began to look under the seats. "What are you doing?" asked Numbah Five as he got up with a frustrated expression. "Did you see a little kid, looks like me and whines a lot?" he asked. "You mean…Joey?" asked Numbah Two, rubbing his head.

"Yeah! Hey...How do you know his name? Did he talk to you?" asked Wally, looking angry already. I glanced at Numbah Two who shook his head, "No, you just mentioned him before! And you didn't bring any kid with you when we got here." Wally blinked and shrugged, "Oh…okay, good. Its enough trouble trying to watch myself an' the squirt." I stared at him with shock. Of all the insults he could have said, he chose the one he hated the most to make fun of his little brother?

I gave him a confused stare as he went exited the bus, stretching. "Ah, this led to the parkin' lot…an' I'm toired." he grumbled, cracking his knuckles. I leaned against the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. and crossed my arms, watching as the Ferris wheel and roller coasters lit up the entire park with their bright rainbow lights. It was a place of happiness and fun. A place that I wish could take all my worries away if I went.

I watched as he glanced at me and turned to Numbah Two. I could still hear him, although he thought he was speaking low enough so I couldn't. "Hey, whose that gerl with the cute attitude?" he whispered, but he had a loud type of voice, so of course I heard him. Numbah Two blanked out for a moment, "Uhh…which…?"

"The one who was yellin' at me on the bus."

"Oh…that's the girl who's taking you home." Numbah Two answered, as I walked over. "Let's go…" I sighed, taking his arm and pulling him away from the rest. The carnival was a few blocks away from his house, so this would take a while. He placed his hands back in his pockets when I let go and I just stared ahead, feeling miserable. He had no idea who I was. He didn't remember anything. Not even the kiss outside of the tree house. Nothing…

He stopped suddenly, leaving me to walk a few steps ahead without noticing. "Hey, uh, I neva' got yo' name." he said with a smirk, looking at me with his hood over his eyes. "You don't remember…do you." I said quietly, looking at the sidewalk beneath us. "Rememba' what?" he asked, confused. My chest felt tight as I let out a breath of defeat. "Nothing…Its Kuki…Kuki Sanban."

He walked the few steps to me and nodded, "Wallabee Beatles…but, you can call me Wally." he said with a sly smile. "Nice to meet you." I said glumly and he gave me an odd look. "Have we met somewhere before?" he asked, shaking his head to lift the hood off his eyes so he could really see me. "I…uhm…I live around the block." I said quickly to hide my sudden burst of happiness.

"Oh, okay. Cool." he grinned, following me as I led the way. But within those few minutes of silence, I realized all the differences with him. He walked slightly different, his attitude was slightly different, and his outlook on life itself was different. And maybe not his heart was so different, but something was. Still, he sort of remembered me, a little. His mind was trying to understand what was missing, but he kept shaking his head saying, "Nah…"

I wrapped myself in a hug as the temperature went down and Wally glanced at me, "Hey, Kuki?" I blinked as I looked at him. "Yeah?" He talked while he turned his glance in front, "Did I do somethin' to ya?" I tilted my head and realized there were so many little stars out tonight. How could I tell him what he's done to me? How he's made me feel over the past three days when he would have no clue what I'm talking about? "No, Wally, why?"

He shrugged, "I dunno…you seem sorta…depressed?" My head bounced in shock. Maybe his senses were kicking in. I was only being quiet, not looking all mopey. I tried to smile, but my conscience wouldn't let me. I trembled a frown instead. "I…I lost someone very close to me…" I whispered, my eyes tearing up. He leaned against a light post that was next to him and looked at the ground, feeling sorry for me, "Well…yeh know, things loike that happen sometoimes…an' at some point you gotta move on or else you'll be miserable all ya loife."

He was right, but I didn't want to believe him. I felt I couldn't move on from this. I was acting like Numbah Four had died, when in reality, he was standing right in front of me, with just an erased mind. I wanted to hug him…hug him so badly…for him to hold me so I would feel better and he would smile for me. All for me. But I wouldn't be able to do that. Not when he had no clue who I was. I hugged myself instead, but felt no comfort. "I'm really sorry and all." he said quietly, nodding.

Even in his mentally blocked state, he still had a big heart. "Thank you." I mumbled, but I felt a little happier, knowing he was in there somewhere. "Anytoime." he said with a lift in his voice, seeing that his attempt to cheer me up had worked a bit. He kept his head low for the rest of the way and I kept quiet. The only sounds of the night were the crickets chirping their evening tune.

The familiar house of the Beatles' residence came into view soon enough and my mind seemed to slow for a moment. What would I do when we got to his door? What could I say? My nerves overtook me and I felt my hands tremble. Thankfully, they were covered up, as they usually are, with my sleeves, but I knew they were trembling, which made me feel embarrassed anyway.

"Heh, this is koinda strange…"

I snapped my neck to look at Wally, cracking it irritatingly. "Hm?"

"I said its koinda strange…yeh know, a gerl walkin' a guy home?"

I blinked as I found his humor in it and smiled slightly. "Yeah, not too many of those, huh?" He shook his head, "Nah, not really, but…uh…it was still noice of yeh to." I nodded with a serious expression as we walked up the path and to his door front. I placed my arms behind my back as I thought of what to say, but he started first. "So, Kuki…" he murmured, glancing at me, "You…live far from here?"

I shook my head negatively, "Not too far, it's a safe distance." He reached for the doorbell, but snagged his hand back for one more question. He rubbed his neck, avoiding to look me in the eyes. "Uhmm…we're in the same classes…I'm guessin'…you got an email or somethin'?"

I couldn't help but smile at his actions. He looked really nervous about asking me this type of information. Before…before when his mind was in tact, he had no problem asking for anything, even from a girl. But the way he was acting now, made me giggle, and both of us blushed slightly. "You have it." I answered with a shy smile. His eyes widened with confusion, "I do?"

Nodding, I pressed his doorbell for him. It was getting late. Really late. "Yup! And my number, and my address, too. And we have most of our classes together, so communication won't be a hassle." He arched his left eyebrow in wonder of how I knew these things, but he decided to let it pass as the door to his home opened with his father. "Hey, it's about time you came home!" he said, still an easy going dad, ruffling Wally's hair as his son pulled off his hood.

"Hey there, Kuki!" he greeted with a wave. "It's a bit late to be hankerin' about, isn't it? Do yo' parents know yo' here?"

I shook my head, "No, but I'll be sure to get home right after I leave your front yard." I smiled and Mr. Beatles nodded. "Do you want to call them befo' you go? Yo' welcome to use our phone." he offered kindly, glancing at his son. "No thank you, Mr. Beatles, I'd rather just run home and waste less time." I said with a slight bow of respect. I was taught to always respect one who offers things to you in times of need. It was proper.

"Alroight then, good noight!" he waved and Wally squeezed himself between his father and the door, "Lata' Kuki!" I smiled and waved back as I walked down their front path. "You know you should've walked her home befo' you came here, sport." I heard Wally's dad scold. I glanced over my shoulder as I turned to walk down the normal sidewalk and saw Wally with his arms crossed and an 'I always get blamed for everything' expression.

The door closed and I shot down the block faster than I could think the words "Rainbow Monkeys". I opened my mouth to breathe in more air than I could breathe normally, since my nose wasn't quiet fitting the job for my little power walk. Cold air filled my lungs as it whipped around my hair and smacked against my chest. I held onto my jacket and closed my eyes as I ran the last bit to my house and smiled as I walked to the door, regaining my breath.

I timidly rang the doorbell, not knowing how my parents would react. A few seconds passed as I re-acted the memory of Numbah Four losing his memory of all of us and my chest tightened even more. I looked to the sky, watching the clouds cover the moon, then drift away, revealing it. "I love you, too, Wallabee Beatles…" I answered in a whisper, hanging my head as I wrapped myself in a hug.

000

**Author's Note**_: I think its funny how a lot of reviews came out with begging that 'decommissioning' wouldn't be the last chapter. _

_Reason 1: I never let my stories end without me giving a warning first._

_Reason 2: The story isn't about Numbah Four, it's about Numbah Three's life revolving around Numbah Four. _

_Review! _


End file.
